Destiny
by Bekki Sue
Summary: Her hopes and dreams lost, a princess' only hope is the love of a stranger. Or is he a stranger? This fic is rated PG-13, but might be just a bit higher due to suicide in one chapter.
1. Prologue: Mission

Destiny  
  
Notes: Ok, this is my first SM/GW crossover, it's based on a REALLY long dream that I had, and while there is no GW in this chapter, I PROMISE that there will be in the next one! Don't worry! And PLEASE review!!!! Even if it's a flame! But if it is, please make it useful! If you don't like something about the story, suggest how I should fix it, then we'll all be happy. :)  
  
Also, it may take a while to get the next chapter out, so please be patient!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. *sob* If I did, I'd be RICH! Muahahaha!  
  
  
~Prologue~  
  
A young girl of 17 with lemon-blonde hair sat outside in the royal garden. She was wearing a sandy-orange dress,  
with blue earings that brought out her bright blue eyes. She sighed as she looked around the garden. It was such a  
beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a few white puffs decorated the vast blue sky. All the  
flowers were in bloom, and the trickle of a small stream completed the perfect scene. It had been only three months since   
Crystal Tokyo was founded. Since then, Tokyo has been a perfect utopia that people have some from all over the world to   
see. Her life was finally complete....all except for one thing. She had never known true love, nor would it ever be possible.   
Long ago, she was cursed to never find love, so she was content with helping others find it. It didn't always bother her,   
but once in a while, she would get depressed.  
  
Her thoughts continued until a soft pat on her arm brought her back to earth. She looked over to the source of what disturbed her. It was Artemis, her white-furred, blue-eyes guardian cat. She smiled when she saw him. "What is it?" she asked. He didn't return her smile. She wondered what was wrong. "Neo-Queen Serenity would like you to join her with the other Senshi for a meeting." he said, solemnly. "Alright." she said cheerfully, unaware of what was about to happen.   
  
She followed her small companion into the throne room where she found all of her friends waiting for her, none of them smiling. Makoto and Rei just stared straight ahead, while Ami looked as if she was holding back tears. Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't even look at her. Next to her stood Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. There was a stern, controlling look in her eyes. It looked as if she was the cause of all this unhappiness. Minako didn't let them know that she noticed. "Hi." she said, cheerfully.  
  
"Minako." Sailor Pluto started, "Neo-Queen Serenity would like to talk to you." she finished. Minako looked over to her queen. She was amazed at how she had changed in just one year. No longer a whiner and a crybaby, she was a grown woman, beautiful, and loving. The Queen looked over to Minako with her tear stained face. It was obvious that the tears had been wiped away, but the red lines on her cheeks gave her away. 'What's wrong?' Minako wondered.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity walked over to Minako and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Minako." she said, her voice quivering. "I have some important news n for you. You have to-" her voice broke. She looked at Sailor Pluto, who urged her on with a nod. The Queen turned back to Minako, and took a deep breath, steadying her breathing. "Because you are the leader of the Senshi, you are my highest rank of protection.." she began. "This wasn't my decision, but there are others who insist that this must be done." she continued. "That what must be done?" Minako asked, confused.   
  
"You have to go through some very serious training to prepare yourself for the evil that we will have to face in the future. We may have destroyed Galaxia, but there is still more evil that is even stronger. Sailor Pluto has seen it." Serenity finished. "That sounds fine with me." Minako said. Sailor Pluto then stepped forward.  
  
"Minako," she began, "This training will be like none other that you have ever experienced. You will be leaving us for a very long time to go and fight with others." This surprised Minako a bit, but she new that her duty as Sailor Venus required this. "What do I have to do?" she asked Sailor Pluto. "You'll know when it's time." she answered. "You will be transported to your new destination in a few minutes." 'A few minutes?!' she thought to herself. "There is no more that I can tell you about your mission, the rest you will have to figure out on your own."  
  
As she said that, Serenity pulled something out of her pocket and held it out to Minako. "This is for you to take along." she said. It was a small, heart shaped golden locket on a gold chain. She took it from her, and read the inscription on the back. It read 'To Minako, the power is in you.' Minako smiled as she fastened the chain around her neck. Minako took Serenity's hand into her's. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan." Serenity smiled when Minako used her childhood name. "I'll be fine. You know that I can handle anything. I'll be back home before you know it!" she smiled. She then walked over to the other girls. "I'll miss you. But don't fret for me. I'll be safe. I'll trash any evil that gets in my way!" she shouted, spreading her fingers into her infamous Sailor V sign.  
  
"It is time." Sailor Pluto said. Minako looked over at Artemis. "See ya later, fur-ball!" Artemis hated that nickname, but he was happy to hear it this time. He was glad that she kept her spirits up. That was probably because she had no clue just what was in store for her.  
  
Sailor Pluto raised her staff high in the air, and in a flash of light, Minako was gone. The girls hugged eachother, shedding a few tears, as Artemis prayed a silent prayer for his beloved Minako.  
  
Her journey has begun........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *dodges flying tomatos* Like it? Hate it? Review!!! Tell me what you think! And don't worry, the story is gonna get much better! Just you wait and see! ^_^ Ja for now! ~PrincessVenus 


	2. Savior

Destiny  
  
Notes: You guys have NO IDEA how lucky you are that you got this tonight! I know I said it  
would be a while 'till I got the first chapter out, but your reviews inspired me! :) So I spent an  
hour completing and perfection it! Unfortunately, during the spell check process, the fic  
disappeared. That's right--disappeared. I couldn't get it back no matter how hard I tried. *sob*   
I was about to give up, but I said, "No! Darnit! Bekki, these people want another chapter, and  
gosh-darnit-diggety, they're gonna get one!" So I'm rolling up my sleeves and trying again. Please  
no harsh flames for this chapter, I might kill myself if I get anymore frustrated. ~_~  
  
Also, I REALLY don't know that much about GW, so if I mess anything up, PLEASE tell me!   
Thanks! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing......do I? *silence* Aww shucks!  
  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
The shiny, blue liquid of the ocean sloshed onto the shore, leaving a trail of white bubbles as it  
resided. The sun was finally setting, marking the end of yet another day. Splashes of red,  
orange, yellow and white radiated from the great orange ball that appeared to be diving into the  
sea. There was a light breeze in the air. The light lapping sound of water against the sand added  
to the serenity. Anyone who stopped to take in the scene would forget about the wars, and lose  
themselves in the beauty. A young boy with platinum-blonde hair sighed at the sight. Nothing  
could possibly disturb the the tranquillity.  
  
*THUD* "OWWWWW!!!!" a boy with a chestnut brown braid yelled. 'Then again....' the blonde  
boy thought to himself. The injured boy named Duo turned around to face a Chinese boy, with  
sleek black hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I told you NEVER to call me that, you baka!" the  
Chinese boy shouted, used stick in hand. "Why'd you hit me, Wu-man?" the braided boy asked.   
The Chinese boy growled. "Because you called me by that name again!" Another boy with long,  
brown bangs that covered one eye just stared ahead, silent, as he did all of the time. "What  
name?" Duo asked, with a smirk. "Wu-man!!!" Wufei shouted, angrily. "You said it!   
Hahahahaha! You actually SAID Wu-man!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!" Duo kept laughing. A fifth  
boy, one with unruly brown hair and deep prussian eyes just stared straight at the ocean, no  
emotion in his eyes. After a few minutes of this annoyance though, he got angry. "Both of you  
just shut up!" he yelled at the two. Duo didn't stop laughing. Until he heard a click, and looked  
in the direction of the annoyed boy. The boy, named Heero had a gun pointed at Duo. "Omae o  
Korosu." Heero said in his usual monotone. "Whoa, whoa!" Duo chuckled, reaching towards the  
gun. "Now, Heero," he began, "We'll be nice now. Let's just put the gun down, and forget that  
this happened, kay?" Heero grunted. "Uhh, I'll take that as a no." Duo said, nervously.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed  
something shining on the shore further down the beach. He stood up, hoping to get a better look,  
but it was too far away. He hopped off of his rock and started walking towards is. "Hey!" he  
heard Duo yell. "Where are ya goin', Quatre?" he asked. Quatre stopped, pointing to the light.   
"Do you see that?" he asked. Duo looked to where he was pointing. "Yeah, so?" Duo asked. "I  
don't know." Quatre continued. "I'm just curious." He normally wouldn't care, but for some  
reason, he felt drawn to this light. He continued walking. Duo stood up. "Just leave it, Quatre.   
It's probably just a broken piece of glass or something." Quatre ignored him, and kept walking.   
  
The four pilots watched him. As we walked farther and farther away, he got smaller and smaller  
to them. They kept watching him until they saw him stop. They heard him yell something, but  
he was too far away for them to understand. Then, he broke into a sprint, running faster than  
they'd ever seen. "We'd better go find out what's going on." Heero said, calmly. The others  
nodded, and started off.   
  
As they got closer, they could see that Quatre had stopped. He was kneeling on the ground,  
leaning over some kind of pile, bringing his face down to it. Trowa sensed urgency, and picked  
up speed. The others followed his example. When they got there, they realized what the "pile"  
was. It was a girl! She was wearing a sand-colored dress and had lemony hair that blended with  
the sand almost perfectly! The only distinguishable color on her was a huge red spot on the part  
of her dress that covered her stomach. It was obvious that it was blood. She was unconscious,  
and they noticed that Quatre was giving her CPR. After doing this for a couple minutes, she  
finally coughed up some water. Quatre smiled, but his smile soon turned to a frown when he  
realized that she wasn't waking up. "She's lost too much blood." Heero said, kneeling next to the  
girl. "She's not going to make it." "NO!" Quatre yelled. "I have to try!" he shouted and he out his  
arms under her neck and knees to carry her. "I'm taking her to my mansion." he said, "She still  
has a chance." As hopeless as the situation seemed, the other pilots let their friend take the girl  
back with them.   
  
On the way home, lots of emotions were running through his head. Fear, he was scared for her  
life, anger, what would have caused this? Happiness, he almost felt relieved to find this girl. She  
seemed....familiar. He didn't know why. Once he reached his home, he immediately started  
ordering people around. He asked Wufei to call a doctor, whole he sent Duo and Trowa for  
towels and hot water. He asked Heero to come with him in case he needed any help. He walked  
up the stairs, and approached the door to the first guest room. The door was closed, but instead  
of taking the time to ask Heero to open it, he kicked it open. A look of shock entered Heero's  
usually expressionless face. Quatre usually wasn't like this.   
  
Quatre walked over to the bed, and placed the girl down on it. He then ran into the bathroom  
and came out with a first aid kit, setting it on the nightstand. He then walked over to the  
unconscious girl. He looked at the blood stained dress. He had to get it off of her, but he didn't  
want to be rude. He then got an idea. Opening the first aid bag, he reached in and pulled out a  
pair of scissors. He then gently cut away the bloody fabric, revealing a gruesome scene. There  
was a huge gash right down her stomach. He wondered how she could possibly survive such an  
injury. Just then, Duo and Trowa entered the room with towels and water. "Thank you." he said,  
taking the items into his arms. He then reached back into the first aid bag and pulled out a small  
bottle. He took the cap off, and poured some of the liquid onto a small cloth, dabbing it on the  
wound. Every few seconds, he would rinse the cloth in the water, and start again. He had finally  
managed to wipe away most of the blood, but she was still bleeding alot. He pulled some  
bandage material out of the bag, and carefully wrapped it around her waist. Once he was  
finished, he tied it securely.  
  
~Crystal Tokyo~  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stared into a glass ball which gave her a view of what was happening to  
Minako. Tears stained her face as she looked at the situation that her dear friend was in. She  
couldn't stay silent anymore. She jumped out her her throne, screaming, "WHY?!?!?!" Sailor  
Pluto looked at her calmly. "Your Majesty," she addressed her, "there was no choice in this.   
This is her destiny, she cannot escape it. You of all people should know that." Serenity sat back  
down, looking back into the glass ball. "Just make sure that she doesn't suffer too much, please,  
Setsuna-san. I can't bare this. She's already been through so much in her life, why does she need  
to go though more?" Sailor Pluto took a step towards the queen. "Unfortunately, she will have  
to endure some suffering, physical and emotional, but I promise you that it will all turn out well  
in the end." she smiled. Serenity was slightly comforted by her words, and continued to watch  
the glass ball, hoping that what she said was true.  
  
~Quatre's Mansion~  
  
Quatre took a clean towel, and dipped it in a clean bowl of water. He took the cloth, and  
carefully wiped the salt, dirt and blood off of her face. She looked just like an angel. Even  
though she was dirty and bleeding, she still looked beautiful. Once finished, he put everything  
away, and pulled the covers over her. He decided that he needed a bit of fresh air, and stepped  
out onto the balcony.   
  
He walked up to the edge, and leaned on it. 'What a day.' he thought to himself. 'I can't believe  
that all this is happening.' He sighed, and decided to go back in, but before he could even turn  
around, he heard someone yell. "Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!! Get in here! QUICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Notes: AAAHHH!! A Cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! *grins evilly* *dodges ROTTEN flying  
tomatoes* OK! OK! I know I suck at writing, but just try to be nice, please? Don't worry, if  
you review, I'll write more. It's as simple as that. :) luv ya! ~PrincessVenus 


	3. Lost and Alone

Destiny  
  
Notes: The things I go through for you guys! I just went upstairs to get my notes for the next chapter, on the way back, I fell all the way down the stairs!!! Weeeeeeeeee! hehe, well, I may be minorly bruised, but I will still write! Hehe. Now, I know that these chapters are short, but I'm trying to prolong the life of this fic. Sorry! The chapters may be short, but will come more often! :) Anyway, on with the show!....er.....story.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing! *smiles*..................*sigh* I know, I know, wishful thinking. *sniff*  
  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as he heard the yelling. He whipped around and shot back inside. Once he was in, he looked around the room. Heero, Trowa and Wufei looked annoyed, while Duo smiled. "What is it?!" Quatre asked. "Um," Duo started nervously once her realized that Quatre was not happy, "the doc is here." He pointed to the door. A man who looked in his fifties stepped in. "Good evening," the doctor said, extending a hand in Quatre's direction, "I'm Doctor Masaki." Quatre nearly face-faulted, but kept his frustration to himself. This was no time for it. He took the doctor's hand, and shook it. "Where's the patient?" the doctor asked. Quatre gestured to the bed. The doctor walked up to the unconscious girl, setting a black bag on the floor. He examined the bandages, then, opening and reaching into his bag, he pulled out a pair of scissors.  
  
Cutting away Quatre's bandage, he pulled it off, and set it aside. He took a close look at the wound. "Incredible." he said to himself. "It's a miracle that she survived this. She's lost so much blood, but seems to be recovering well. You did a very good job of taking care of her." he said to Quatre. Quatre smiled. "So she'll be alright?" he asked. "Yes," the doctor replied, "I'll put a new bandage on her and leave some pain killers. She should wake up within a couple days." he said, finishing the bandage. "Make sure that she gets plenty of rest. Don't let her out of bed until she's been conscious for two days." he pulled a small bottle out of his bag and handed it to Quatre. "These are for the pain, God knows how much she'll be in when she wakes up." he said, looking at the girl, then shaking his head. He picked up his bag, and made his way towards the door. "Thank you." Quatre called after him. The doctor smiled, "I didn't do anything, son. You're the one who saved her life." With that, the doctor left.   
  
Quatre was a bit shocked for a moment, trying to let the doctor's words sink in. 'Saved her life?' Quatre wondered to himself. 'Did I really do that?' Suddenly, he felt a hand smack his shoulder. "Way to go, Quatre!" he heard Duo shout. "You're a hero!" Quatre ignored the comment and walked over to the injured girl. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to her. He brushed a strand of lemony hair out of her face. "Well..." Duo yawned. "Who's up for dinner?!?!" he finished, with a smile. "You guys go ahead," Quatre started, still looking at the girl. "I'll be down later." The four pilots didn't argue. They knew that this girl meant alot to Quatre for some reason, they just didn't know. "Alright!" Duo yelled, "Suit yourself!" He darted downstairs as if the whole ordeal had never happened. Trowa and Wufei silently followed him, while Heero stayed back for one moment. Looking over to Quatre, he quietly said, "Please let us know if you need anything." Quatre nodded and Heero left the room. Quatre pulled a chair up next to the bed and settled into it. There, he kept watch over the sleeping girl.  
  
Downstairs, Duo dug around in the refrigerator. After doing this for a few seconds, he sighed, and shut the door. "I vote on pizza! What about you guys?" has asked as Heero finally made his way down the stairs. "It doesn't matter to me." Trowa answered. Duo looked at the other two, Wufei shrugged and Heero grunted. Duo stared for a second, then shouted, "Alright! Pizza it is! I'll go call for it!"  
  
Upstairs, Quatre stared at the girl in the guest bed. 'So beautiful....' he thought to himself. 'Why is she so familiar?' He shifted his eyes, and noticed something on her neck. He stood up, and took it into his fingers. 'That's funny..' he thought. 'I wonder why I never noticed this before.' he wondered. It was a small, heart-shaped locket made of gold. 'So this is what made the light.' He turned it to the other side, on it was an inscription. 'To Minako, the power is in you.' "Minako." he whispered to himself. "Beautiful little child." he said the meaning of her name out loud. "Her name matches her beauty." He let go of the locket, letting it fall back onto her neck, silently hoping that she would wake up from the start. There was so much that he wanted to know about her! He sat back down, and continued to stare......  
  
Hours later...........  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Quatre whispered, "Come in." Heero entered. "I was just coming to check on you." he said, looking at the girl. "I'm fine." Quatre said, "Have you guys eaten?" Heero looked surprised. "We were finished hours ago." he said. Quatre was surprised. "How late is it?" he asked Heero. Heero glanced at his watch. "Twelve thirty-five." he replied. "Wow." Quatre said. "I didn't know that it was that late." he finished. "Well," Heero began, "I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning." "Good night." Quatre said, settling back down in his chair. "Will you be coming soon?" Heero asked, "It's late." "In a little bit." Quatre replied. "I'll be up soon, just go on ahead." Heero walked out of the room silently. Quatre continued his watch on the girl.....  
  
The next morning.......  
  
Duo stretched his arms as he walked out of his room. "the best part of waking up..." he said to himself, "BREAKFAST!!!" He ran down the stair straight into the kitchen. When he got down to the kitchen, he saw Heero, Trowa and Wufei, but no Quatre. "Hey, where's Quatre?" Duo asked. "He hasn't been down here." Trowa said. Duo grinned. "I wonder what he's been up to." Duo said slyly. "Maybe that chick did wake up last night." Heero was annoyed. "Don't talk like that." he said. "What!?" Duo complained. "I mean, it could be!" "He would never do anything like that." Wufei said angrily. "C'mon!" Duo said, "Give our little buddy a little credit! Did you see the effect that that girl had on him! He was totally taken over by her! Maybe she's brought out his bad side." he said, winking. Wufei growled. "You're disgusting." he said.   
  
Upstairs..........  
  
Quatre awoke to a soft moaning sound. He looked over at the bed and saw the girl stirring. He stood up and walked over to her. She looked much better. There was more color in her face. He had hoped that she would wake up, but after watching her for a few minutes, with no such luck, he went downstairs. once he entered the kitchen, he was immediately greeted by Duo. "HEEEEY!" he yelled. "If it isn't the big man himself!! So, how'd it go?" "How'd what go?" Quatre asked, confused. "Awww, c'mon! You know what I'm talking about." Duo winked. "Uh, no, I don't." Quatre said.  
  
Upstairs..........  
  
The sleeping girl was tossing and turning, experiencing a very intense dream.  
  
~Dream~  
  
A blonde-haired girl was sitting at a beautiful grand piano, playing a gorgeous song. She was all alone, as she was every time she played. She had been playing since she was four years old, but always kept it to herself. She wasn't exactly sure why. She just used it as a stress reliever. Whenever she was upset, she would make sure that no one was around, and play her heart out. She was very talented, but she didn't think so. She was shy when it came to the piano, which was weird, because the word 'shy' was almost never associated with her. She had considered telling Michiru about her talent, but was too nervous. She had always wanted to play a duet with a violinist, it was her absolute favorite combination, but she never had the guts to ask. As she played, she heard a trickling sound. She didn't take much notice until the sound got louder and louder. It soon turned into a gushing sound. Next thing she knew, water had filled the room, already up to her stomach. In a matter of seconds, the water had gone above her head. She was desperately trying to stay afloat. Next thing she knew, she was out in the middle of the ocean, in a huge storm. She tried to breath, but every time she did, a wave would splash over her head, making it impossible. The pain of not being able to breath was finally forced out by an even sharper pain in her stomach. She clutched he belly, crying out in pain. Suddenly, it all stopped. She found herself staring up at and orange sky. She was no longer downing, but lying on the sand. There was still a sharp pain in her stomach, but it was forgotten when he heard something strange. The song that she was playing on the piano moments before was filling the air. It was done perfectly, not a note out of place. 'Was I playing that??' she wondered. The sound of the piano was soon joined by another instrument. A violin. It was played perfectly with the song of the piano. Minako sighed at the music. She had never heard anything more beautiful in her life. She tilted her head slightly to the aide, and saw something. It was a silhouette of some sort, but she couldn't make it out. She strained her eyes to see better. She saw a figure--a boy? playing the violin. She couldn't see his face, but his platinum blonde hair shone like the sun. Hearing the music, she forgot all about her pain. it was the most beautiful thing that she'd ever heard. She looked back up to the sky, and placed her hand on her forehead. She was soaked in water.   
  
~End Dream~  
  
Quatre decided not to hang around to find out *exactly* what Duo meant. He decided to head back upstairs. He looked over at the sleeping girl, and noticed that she had placed her hand on her forehead. 'She must be waking up.' he thought. He walked to the bed, and stood over her. The hand on her forehead moved. 'She's waking up.' he thought. He heard a soft moan, and looked at her eyes. A she began opening them, she saw a bright light. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust. Once they did, she opened her eyes all the way, and looked at the face staring down at her. 'Quatre?!' she thought. She was about to say it, when what felt like a jolt of electricity zapped her body. Once she recovered, she opened her eyes again. Alarmed at the unfamiliar surroundings, she asked the face looking down on her, "Who are you?!"  
  
  
  
Notes: Sorry, but that's the end of chapter two! How'd you like it? *hears lots of boos* Ok, Ok, so it's not that great. Listen, sorry it's short, but, wait, didn't I already explain this! Please review! Reviews inspire me to write faster! Thanks! Ja!  
~PrincessVenus  



	4. New Friends

Destiny  
  
  
Hey people! I'm getting this next chapter out real fast 'cuz I love y'all so much! *HuGz* Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are the inspiration that keeps me writing! I ran into some SERIOUS writer's block last night, but reading all your reviews helped me come out of it. :)  
  
  
Just a warning--The ONLY GW knowledge I have is from Endless Waltz and various fanfics. I'm going to borrow the episodes from my friend(she has them all taped! ^_^), hopefully tomorrow. Boy am I gonna be a couch-potato! Just try to be patient when the chapters stop coming. The story would suck if I didn't know enough about GW to write it properly, ESPECIALLY since this is all set in the GW dimension. So, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
Oh, and if I forgot to tell you guys before, the GW boys are 18 now! :)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but the ironic thing is that these people who can't even drive on the right side of the road do!!!! What's up with that?!?!  
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
  
Quatre was glad to see that the girl was awake. 'I can finally get some answers.' he thought. "Where am I?" she asked. "My name," he started, "is Quatre Raberba Winner. You are at my house, recovering from your injuries." he said softly. Minako tried to sit up, when a sharp pain coarsed through her body. The next thing she felt was a pair of hands pushing her shoulders back down onto the bed. "Don't move!" Quatre said, "You've been innjured very badly." Minako pulled the covers down just enough to see the bandage on her stomach. "What happened?" she asked the boy. "We found you washed up on the shore," he started, "you weren't breathing, but we managed to get you to breath again." "Why is my stomach bandaged up?" she questioned the boy(AN: ok, man) further. "When we found you, you had a nasty gash right down your stomach. You lost alot of blood. It's a miracle that you survived." She couldn't believe what she just heard. 'I almost died?' she asked herself.   
  
  
Just then, the other four pilots came to see what was up with Quatre. Unfortunately for him, he still had his hands on Minako's shoulders, and Duo made sure to take note of this. "Woohoo! Go Quatre!" were the first words out of Duo's mouth. Quatre's face turned cherry red, and he immediately stood straight up. Heero was getting pissed. He pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Duo. "Omae o korosu..." "Okay! Okay! Sorry!" Duo said. Heero put the gun back in his pocket and looked over at the girl's terrified expression. Quatre cleared his throat intentionally at Heero. "Sorry." he mumbled. "What's going on?" the girl asked. Quatre sighed. "Allow me to introduce you to my..erm...friends." he started. "Heero Yuy." Heero grunted. "Trowa Barton." Trowa nodded. "Wufei Chang." Wufei crossed his arms. "And Duo Maxwell." Quatre reluctantly finished. Duo smiled and ran up to the girl. He took her hand and began shaking it. "Nice to meet you, uh....um....what's your name?"   
  
  
The girl thought for a moment, then a terrifying reality struck her. "I....I don't know." she said. The others were surprised. "Are you sure?" Quatre asked, concern filling his eyes. The girl nodded, tears filling hers. She tried to hold them back, but she couldn't. Here she was, in a strange place, with strange people, in LOTS of pain, and she can't even remember who she is! Wufei muttered something about weak women, and Quatre shot him a 'Don't you dare' look. Wufei backed down, but he was still not happy. Quatre then sat down next to the girl, wiping the tears off of her face. "Shhhhh.." he comforted, "It'll be alright." "Yeah!" Duo piped in. "You'll be fine with Quatre! Why, he already saved your life twice!" The girl looked over at Quatre. "Well," he started, "I really didn't do much-" he was interupted by Duo. "LIKE HECK!!!! You gave her CPR when she couldn't breath, and you stopped her from bleeding to death by bandaging her up! Not to mention the fact that you carried her all the way here faster than we've ever seen you run!" Quatre blushed. "Thank you." she said to Quatre. He nodded, and smiled.   
  
  
As he did, something caught his eye. The locket! He had completely forgotten about it! "Miss," he started, "last night, I couldn't help but notice that you were wearing a golden locket." The girl glanded down, sure enough, there it was. "There was an inscription on the back," Quatre continued, "it had a name on it." The girl pick up the locket, and studied the back. "To Minako," she read aloud, "the power is in you." Everyone was silent, until once again, Duo shattered it. "Well!" he exclaimed, "That can only mean one of two things!" The others were curious. "Either your name really is Minako, or you're a theif." he said with a wink. It took all of Heero's willpower to let Duo live. The girl smiled. "The name does sound a bit.....familiar." she said. "Alright then," Quatre began, "Minako it is!" he finished with a smile.   
  
  
Minako was enjoying the moment of discovery, until a sharp pain seered through her body. She curled up in a ball and tried not to scream. Quatre noticed this, and immmediately knew what to do. He grabbed the bottle of pain killers off of the nightstand, as well as a glass of water. Handing her the water and a couple pills, he said, "Take these. They'll help with the pain." Minako brought the pills to her mouth, and swallowed them. "Thank you." she said.   
  
  
"You should get some sleep now." He said. Any other time, she would have protested, but for some reason, even though she had been sleeping for the past twelve hours, she was still tired. Alright." she said, settling back down into her pillow. Quatre helped her pull the covers up, then he brushed a strand of lemony hair off of her face. "Sleep well." he said. With that, he turned and left, following the other pilots out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
  
  
~Crytal Tokyo~  
  
  
Sernity was still watching the events unfold through Pluto's glass ball. "Setsuna?" she started, "Why did she lose all of her memories? That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Pluto was silent for a moment. "No, it wasn't." was the Guardian of Time's response. "I felt a strange shift in time at the moment that Minako woke up. That may be the cause. No need to get alarmed." she finished. Still a little worried, the queen settled back down. Setsuna frowned. She didn't want to worry the queen too much, but she feared the worst.  
  
  
  
Notes: Well everyone. I've decided to stop the fic here. Just use your imaginations for the rest. ~PrincessVenus  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!! But it may be a while 'till I get the next chapter, I have to get those GW videos, and then WATCH them all. As always, reviews inspire speedy writing! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I will be forever greatful!!!! Thanks! :)  
~PrincessVenus  
  
note to *Fire's Angel* and Krys Yuy: I'M STILL waiting for the next chapters to X's and O's and Love's Ways! Hurry up!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	5. New Life

Destiny  
  
Notes: Hey guys! New chapter! *smiles* Well, I *think* that this will be the last chapter for a  
while(If I had a dime for every time I've said that......). I was *going* to get the videos this  
afternoon, but my grandmother changed her mind about taking me to get them. *SOBS* I'll try  
my best!  
  
Special thanks to Natalie for pointing out my flaws! I honestly had no idea about that doctor  
thing, but I think I have an idea as to how I can salvage the situation, lemme know how this  
chapter works out! As far as Quatre's hair....um....every time it's described, it's described as  
platinum blonde, so I'm gonna stick with that, sorry! Plus, Heero didn't actually SAY the *p*  
word, I merely said that he was. And about Heero's weird pocket thing...I have no idea, please  
just bare with me. Sorry!  
  
Dedication: To my lil' sis, Hotaru-chan! *HuGz* She helped me overcome evil writer's block  
with her awesome ideas! thankies! :)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing are owned by people that are NOT me. *runs off  
crying*  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
After a long rest, Minako began to open her eyes, and survey her surroundings. She had to blink  
a few times to let her eyes adjust to the light. When she could finally see, she looked around at  
the room. To her left was a white night-stand. On it sat a bottle of pills and half a glass of  
water. Beyond that, at the end of the wall was the door to the hall. A dresser, chest, vanity,  
shelf, and desk were also found along the walls of the bedroom. There were two other doors in the the room,  
besides the one going to the hall. One, presumably a bathroom, the other must be a closet.   
  
The room itself was simple, but it was covered with elaborate decorations. Beautiful white lace  
curtains decorated the windows, and blue and pink flowered wallpaper dressed the walls. In the  
middle of the ceiling was a light fixture, the gold rods twisted around in different directions,  
with shapes of leaves coming out of the sides. The bulbs were in the shape of roses. The carpet  
on the floor was a dusty-rose color. On the dresser rested a gold lamp, with a blue stained-glass  
shade. Minako had never seen such a beautiful room in her life. She glanced at the queen-sized  
bed that she rested on. It had blue sheets, and a spread that matched the pattern of the wall-paper.   
Looking at the bed however, was what brought her back to reality when she saw the huge blood  
stain that she left beneath her stomach.   
  
After staying put for a few minutes, she realized how disgusting she felt. After all, she had been  
drenched in saltwater, sweat, and blood, not to mention sand and dirt. 'I need a shower.' she  
thought to herself. While trying to stand up, the sharp pain took control of her body once more.   
She didn't care anymore. She was determined to stand up. It took a couple tries, and a few  
unwanted tears, but she finally made it to her feet. She glanced down at her bandage, and  
realized that she couldn't shower wearing it. 'Well,' she thought to herself. 'I'll just wash my  
face and arms--it's better than nothing!'   
  
She proceeded to walk to the first "mystery door", when the hall door opened. 'Oh no!' she  
thought. She knew that she wasn't supposed to get up. She considered running back into bed,  
but it was too late. Quatre walked in, and immediately ran over to her when he saw her standing.   
"What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing hold of her waist as if to keep her from falling over.   
"I wanted to wash up a bit." came her reply. "But you shouldn't be standing yet." Quatre scolded.   
  
"I'll take over now." came the soft voice of a woman. Minako hadn't noticed her come in. The  
woman had blonde, wavy, shoulder length hair, and deep blue eyes. 'She looks alot like Quatre!'  
Minako noted. The woman approached Minako, extending a hand. "My name is Doctor Iria  
Winner." she said politely. Upon hearing the woman's last name, she almost hoped that she  
wasn't Quatre's girlfriend. "I'm Quatre's sister." the woman said, smiling. Minako mentally sighed.  
'WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!' she screamed in her head. Minako took the woman's hand. "I'm  
Minako." she said with a smile. "Yes, Quatre's told me all about you." the woman said.   
  
"Anyway," she said, "I've come here to check up on you. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make it  
here when you were discovered. I was away, but I trust that my assistant, Doctor Masaki did a  
good job?" "Yes." Minako replied, "But from what I hear, I was fine when he arrived. Quatre  
took the initiative to saved my life. At least, that's what Duo tells me." Minako smiled. "That's  
good to hear." the doctor smiled. "Now, Quatre, if you would please escort your friend to the  
bed, this won't take long." she finished. Quatre tugged on Minako, silently telling her to move.   
'Okay! Okay!' was the look that Minako gave him. With Quatre's unnecessary help, Minako  
walked back over to the bed, and laid down. Dr. Iria then picked up a pair of scissors, and cut  
away the bandage.  
  
  
~SM Dimension~  
  
Sailor Pluto sat staring at the glass ball, wondering what it was that she felt earlier. Neo-Queen  
Serenity had since retired to her sleeping chambers. Pluto knew that something had happened  
that wasn't supposed to. She thought for a moment, then sighed. "I know I'm not supposed to do  
this," she said to herself, "But she can't be weak if there is possible danger." With that, Sailor  
Pluto held her staff up high, as it and the glass ball glowed. She set her staff back down. All she  
could do now was hope that Minako would be alright.  
  
~GW Dimension~  
  
As Iria pulled away the final layer of bandages, she gasped at what she saw. "What is it?" Quatre  
asked, alarmed. "There's no wound!" the doctor shouted(AN: Yeah, I didn't know that Sailor  
Pluto had healing powers either, so there!). "But that's impossible!" Quatre yelled. Minako  
didn't know what to think, she just stared at her stomach. There wasn't even a scar! "But what  
about the blood on the sheets?" Quatre asked. "I saw the wound, I bandaged it up myself." Iria  
shook her head. "I don't know what to say, except that it looks as if your friend has had a  
miracle." Minako couldn't believe what was happening! But a thought hit her, and she just had  
to blurt it out. "Does this mean that I can take a shower?" Iria smiled. "It means that you can do  
whatever you want. You're just like new!" Minako could hardly hide her excitement. She hated  
being stuck in bed for so long. "Well," Iria started, "Looks like I'm not needed here after all." she  
finished, picking up her bag. "Thank you." Quatre smiled. "No problem. It was nice to see you  
again. I look forward to next time, maybe under happier circumstances? Of course, this change  
of events has proven to be a happy one indeed." she smiled. With that, she said good-bye, and  
left the room.  
  
Minako looked at Quatre. "Well," he started, "looks like you can have your shower after all!"   
Minako smiled. Quatre pointed to one of the "mystery doors". "That's the bathroom. Everything  
you need will be in there." he said, standing up. "I'll go see if I can find you some clean clothes  
to wear." he said, leaving the room.  
  
After he shut the door, Minako stood up, and headed towards the bathroom. It was just as  
beautiful as the bedroom. Same color scheme and patterns. She looked at herself in the mirror,  
and made a face at the reflection. 'I'm so gross!' she said to herself. She walked over to the  
shower, and pulled off her torn dress. When she stepped under the water, she frowned at the  
reddish-brown puddle forming at her feet. 'Absolutely gross....' she thought again.  
  
Minako enjoyed the shower...too much. She came out one hour later. "Much better." she said to  
no one but herself. She dried off, and spotted a white robe hanging on a hook on the wall. She  
took it down, and pulled it over her body. Walking out of the bathroom, she walked over to her  
bed. She noticed that the sheets on her bed were changed. She walked over to the dresser, and  
picked up a brush. She started to stroke through her hair, when there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Come in." she said softly. The door opened, and Quatre walked through, holding a dress and a  
pair of shoes. The dress was white and sleeveless. It looked to be about knee-length. Perfect for  
spring. The shoes were high and strappy. "I finally found a dress for you, although it's a little  
old." Quatre said. Minako smiled. "It's beautiful!" she said, "Where did you get it?" "It's my  
mother's." he said quietly. Minako took the dress. "Are you sure she doesn't mind?" Minako  
asked. "Oh, no." he managed to laugh a little at Minako's misunderstanding, "She passed away a long   
time ago." "Oh, I'm sorry." Minako said. "It's alright." Quatre said. "Life goes on." he smiled. "Well,"  
Minako started, "I can't wear this. It's too special." she finished, handing the dress back to Quatre.   
Quatre pushed it back to her. "No," he said, "She'd be happy to know that it was being worn by   
someone as beautiful as you are." Minako smiled at his kind words and Quatre blushed slightly when   
he realized what he had said. "Thank you." she said, finally accepting the dress. "When you're  
dressed, would you like me to show you around?" Quatre asked. "Sure!" Minako smiled. "I'd like  
that." With that, Quatre left the room, saying, "I'll be in the hall.". He shut the door, and Minako  
began to get change.   
  
When she was finally finished, she walked out of her bedroom and spotted Quatre at once. He  
smiled at what he saw. Minako looked absolutely beautiful in his mother's dress. It had fit her  
perfectly. She had tied her golden hair into a half-pony tail, letting the rest fall down her back, to   
her waist. Her soft blue eyes glistened in the light. "You look lovely." he said, shyly. "Thanks."  
Minako smiled. Quatre walked up to her, and offered her his arm. She gladly  
took it into hers, and they began to walk down the hallway.  
  
She was finally free of her bedroom, but did she really want to be out of it's protection?  
  
  
Notes: Thanks for putting up with me! Hehehe. I can't believe you've made it this far! Well, you  
know the drill. REVIEW!  
~PrincessVenus  
  
To Krys Yuy, if you're reading this: I'M STILL WAITING!!!!!! ^_^  
  



	6. The Gift

Destiny  
  
Notes: Hey guys! Here's the deal, I was only able to borrow a few episodes of Gundam Wing from my friend, because someone else has the other tapes right now. I'll be watching it at my aunt's house, because we won't have our VCR fixed until March. :( So that means that The few episodes that I have right now are all that I will have for a while. Sorry! I will try my best to get all my facts right. Please be gentle!   
  
Dedication: All you reviewers! I love you guys! *HuGz*  
  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
  
The tour of Quatre's mansion proved to be very enjoyable for Minako. They first visited the library, which was not too far from Minako's bedroom. Once they walked inside, Minako gasped. She had never seen so many books in one place! The shelves covered the entire wall of the room, going all the way up to the ceiling.   
  
In the middle of the room sat two large chairs, and a sofa. Between the chairs sat a small table. The simple scene didn't seem to match the extraordinary room.  
  
"This is amazing!" Quatre heard Minako exclaim. Quatre smiled. "I'm glad you like it." he said. Minako stared in awe at the enormous amount of books. "You must never get bored!" she said, smiling.   
  
After the library, they visited many other rooms, each more beautiful than the last. The next room that really stuck in her mind, however, was the music room. All along the walls were every different instrument you could possibly think of. She took a good look around, and stopped when her eyes fell upon the center of the room. There, stood a gorgeous grand piano, next to it, a perfectly polished violin resting in it's stand. Although Minako had no memory, looking at the piano and violin together triggered a longing in her heart.   
  
A tear slid down her cheek as she stared silently at the sight. "Are you alright?" Quatre asked, noticing the tear. Minako immediately wiped it away. "I don't know." she said, with a laugh. "This just seems familiar." Quatre smiled, then taking her hand into his, he said, "You'll get your memory back someday, I'll make sure of it, and until then, I'll always be here to take care of you."  
  
Minako smiled, then jumped closer to Quatre, wrapping him a hug. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear. Quatre blushed. The feel of her so close to him sent a warm feeling through his entire body. He had hardly known her for a day, and he was already falling for her.  
  
After a moment, the embrace was broken. Minako stepped back a bit, then sighed. "So," she said, "What else do you have here?" Quatre took her hand once more, and led her out of the music room.  
  
A while later......   
  
  
Quatre had showed Minako all around his home. The only place that they didn't go to was the garden, for it was already getting dark. They decided to look at that tomorrow. "That was wonderful, Quatre." Minako said as she entered the sitting room, not noticing that Duo was already in there, reading a book. He looked up just as Quatre entered. "Hey! Look who it is!" he said. "How are you feeling? I'm surprised that you're up and around already!" Quatre smiled. "She's had a miraculous recovery." Quatre started, "So I've just given her a tour of her new home." Duo smiled. "So you'll be staying with us for a while?" he asked Minako. "Well," she started, "If it's alright with Quatre, then I guess I might has well." "Yeah!" Duo shouted, "You never know, you may be some escaped convict running from the law!" Duo laughed at his own joke.   
"Well," Quatre started, "I'm going to take Minako out for some shopping and dinner, so I guess you'll just have to order a pizza!" Duo jumped up, and saluted. "Aye, aye sir!" he said with a silly grin. Minako giggled. "Permission to bade the lady farewell, sir?" Duo asked Quatre in an official voice. Quatre shook his head. "Granted." he said, playing along. Duo walked over to Minako, and picked up her hand, kissing the back of it. "Have a nice evening m'am, and don't let this sneak try anything funny, y'here? 'Cuz if he does, you just tell me, an' next time you see him, he'll be purple as a grape!" Minako was amused by Quatre's funny friend. Quatre then grabbed Minako's arm, saying, "Well, we're off! See you later, Duo!" Duo smiled as he watched the two walk out of the room.   
  
Once the coast was clear, Duo ran over to the garage to watch them leave. There, he saw Quatre walk over to Minako's door, opening it to let her in. She sat down, and he closed the door, then walking over to the driver's side of the car. "Ahh." Duo sighed. "Young love. It's so magical!" he said with a grin as he watched the two drive off.  
  
~Quatre's Car~  
  
"So," Quatre started, "What kind of food do you like?" he asked. Minako thought for a moment. "I don't know, surprise me!" she said with a smile. Quatre noticed a bit of a bubbly personality surfacing. "Alright." he said, "I'll take you out to the best restaurant in town!" Minako smiled, and looked out her window. They were silent for a few moments, when Minako finally broke the silence.   
  
"So," she started. Quatre glanced over to her. "Tell me about yourself! Like, what do you study in school?" "I finished school a few years ago." he said. "Oh, that's cool." Minako smiled. "How about your family? Tell me about them." she asked. "Well," he started as he turned a street, "I'm the youngest, I have twenty-nine sisters." Minako gasped. "Twenty-nine?!?!" Quatre chuckled, "Yes, twenty-nine." "Wow! Well, what about your parents?" she questioned. Being reminded of his parents caused his cheery mood to change to a sorrowful one. "Well, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father was killed a few years ago." he said. Minako's head dropped, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." she said. "No, it's okay." Quatre said.   
  
  
The car was silent for a moment, until Quatre pulled into a parking space, saying, "Here we are." Minako noticed that they were not at a restaurant, but at a shopping mall. "I thought that we were going to a restaurant?" she said. "We'll need to do a bit of shopping first." Quatre replied.   
  
Minako nodded, then reached for her door handle, when she was stopped by Quatre's hand being placed on her arm. "No need." was all he said, before jumping out his door, and racing to her side of the car. He then opened the door, and held out his hand. 'He's so polite!' Minako thought. 'You don't see much of that anymore.' she said silently to herself as she accepted Quatre's hand. She loved the feel of his soft hand. Every time she touched him, a warm feeling spread all throughout her body.  
  
Shutting Minako's door, Quatre then led her into the mall. They walk into a department store. Once inside, Quatre and Minako searched for the womens' department. After a few minutes of searching and asking around, they found it.  
  
"Here you are." Quatre said, "You can buy anything and everything that you like." he said. Minako's eyes widened. "Oh, Quatre. I can't! I'm imposing so much!" she protested. "It's alright," he said, "You'll be living with me for a while, you're gonna need clothes!" Minako smiled, "As long as I'm not imposing too much!" she said. "I can get a job!" Quatre shook his head. "That's not necessary." he said, "I'll take care of you." "Alright." Minako said.   
  
"So!" Quatre clapped his hands, "Let's get started! I'll help you!" "Okay!" Minako said. They immediately started picking through the racks of clothes. She started pulling out things that she liked, as Quatre started pulling things that he thought would look good on her. This went on for a few minutes, when Quatre noticed Minako looking at the price tags of each item before she would keep it. "Minako." Quatre scolded. "Okay..." Minako said, "If you're sure!" "YES!" Quatre said back.  
  
About thirty minutes later, the two of them headed to the fitting room. They both almost fell over when they read the sign on the doorway. 'Limit 8 Items' it read. "Oops." Minako said. The two were silent for a moment, until Quatre got an idea. "Here, take eight of these in with you, and I'll hold the rest, standing outside of your room. When you're finished, hand them back, and I'll give you some more." Minako smiled, "You're a genius!" she said, walking into the fitting room. They explained their plan to the fitting room attendant. "I'm sorry, sir." she said, "But men aren't aloud in the womens' fitting-" she stopped when she saw that each of them had their arms full of clothes. "Are you buying all those?" she asked. "Well, yes, the ones that fit." Quatre said. "Well, in that case, right this way." the woman said, opening a room for Minako. Once inside, Quatre handed over some clothes.   
  
An hour later, they were finished. Amazingly, everything fit. Minako and Quatre walked out of the fitting room, arms full of clothes. On the way to the checkout, Minako saw a table with hair ribbons. She glanced down, and saw a bright red one. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to get it. Quatre saw her looking at it, then picked it up, and added it to his pile of things, smiling at Minako.   
  
Once they reached the checkout, Quatre put the clothes down in front of the shocked cashier. He then said to Minako, "Why don't you run up ahead to the door? I'll be there in just a minute." "Won't you need help with the bags?" she asked. "I'll be fine." he said. "You go on ahead." Minako stood there for a moment, but obeyed.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Quatre walked up to the busy cashier, saying, "I'll be back in just a moment." He walked off into the dress department. There, he picked up an evening gown. It was lavender. Slender, long, with thin, glittery straps. 'She'll look beautiful in this.' he though to himself as he took it off of the rack. He walked back up to the checkout counter and placed in next to the other clothes.  
  
  
Notes: So? Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :) ~PrincessVenus  



	7. First Kiss

Destiny  
  
Notes: Hey guys! Like so far?? I've decided to work hard and get this special chapter done just  
for Valentine's Day! :) *hands out roses* Happy V-day! :) Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. *cries pathetically*  
  
Dedication: To all of you love birds! And for those of us that don't have valentines this year, I  
hope that this story makes your evening a bit happier. :) And to my lil' sis, Sarah. You always  
said that you wanted to be a waitress! :) (just read)  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Quatre finally met Minako at the entrance of the store. Arms full, he said, "I'm ready! Let's go!"   
Minako ran over to him.   
  
"Let me carry some of these!" she said trying to grab the packages from him, but he wouldn't let  
her have them. Mostly because he wanted to be a gentleman, but also because he didn't want her  
to see the dress just yet.   
  
"No, I've got them." he said with a smile. Minako mentally sighed. 'He's so wonderful!' she  
thought to herself.   
  
After a couple minutes of walking, they finally reached Quatre's car. That was when Quatre  
realized his predicament. His keys were in his pocket, but he didn't have any free hands to get  
them out. He thought for a moment.   
  
"Minako," he started. "Hmm?" she answered. "Would you mind getting the keys out of my  
pocket? I seem to be a bit stuck here." he chuckled. "Alright." Minako agreed. "Which  
pocket?" "The left one." he said.  
  
Minako reached into his pocket, and pulled out a set of keys. "Got 'em!" she shouted, happily.   
Quatre smiled. "Use the black one to open the trunk he said."   
  
This, Minako did, opening the trunk and allowing Quatre to put down his burdens. He closed the  
trunk, and walked over to Minako's side of the car. She knew the drill.  
  
Once they were both inside, and buckled up, they pulled out of the parking space, and back into  
the street. They were silent for a few minutes, until Minako finally spoke up.   
  
"Thank you very much for your kindness, Quatre." she said with a smile. Quatre returned her  
smile. "It was no problem." he said. "It was an honor."  
  
A little while later, Minako looked out the window, and noticed that they were headed back to  
his house. 'Weren't we going out to dinner?' she wondered, silently. She didn't ask him though,  
she didn't want to be rude.   
  
Once they pulled into the driveway, Quatre said, "There are a couple more things that we have to  
do before we go out for dinner." he said. Minako was curious.  
  
She was about to ask him what, but he immediately jumped out his door, and ran to the trunk.   
He opened it up, and pulled out a long, plastic bag on a hanger. He also pulled out one more  
bag.   
  
Handing them to Minako, he said, "Go change into these. I'll meet you in the sitting room.   
Minako smiled(AN: yeah, I know they smile alot, but they're in love! K?) as she took them from  
him.  
  
Once inside her room, she opened the tall, plastic bag. She gasped when she saw what was  
inside. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen! She couldn't believe that he had  
bought it for her. She didn't even remember trying it on.   
  
She shrugged, and went to work changing into the new gown. Once she had, she opened the  
other bag. Inside were white shoes, and a sheer, white shawl. Minako then walked over to the  
mirror, and fixed her hair.   
  
~Downstairs~  
  
Quatre paced back and forth in the sitting room, wearing a tuxedo. 'I hope I'm not moving too  
fast.' he thought to himself. 'What if I've scared her? We've barely know eachother for a day  
now! What's taking so long?'   
  
Just as he finished his thought, he looked up the stairs, and saw what at first he thought to be a  
princess. 'She's so beautiful.' he thought to himself.  
  
As Minako walked down the stairs, she looked right at Quatre. 'He's so sweet!' she thought.   
'He's been so kind to me! Can he be any more perfect?' she wondered as she finished her  
descent.   
  
Quatre took her hand into his. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "Yes." she said quietly. With  
that, the two made their way back outside.  
  
When they reached the restaurant, Minako gasped when she looked around. It was the most  
beautiful place she had ever seen!   
The main room was a ball room, surrounded by tables where people ate. There was a huge,  
gorgeous chandelier hanging right in the middle of the room.   
  
Quatre hooked her arm into his, as they made their way to the front desk. "Name?" the man  
asked. "Winner, party of two." Quatre said. The man stood up, taking with him two menus.   
"Right this way, please, sir."   
  
The two followed the man to their table. The man placed the menus on the table, as Quatre  
pulled out Minako's chair. She sat down, and Quatre pushed it in, then taking his own seat.  
  
"Someone will be with you shortly." the man said, politely. "I can't believe this!" Minako said.   
"This is wonderful!" Quatre smiled. "I'm glad you like it." he said.   
  
His eyes caught hers. They stared at eachother, losing themselves in the other, until they were  
interrupted by another voice.   
  
"Good evening." she greeted. "My name is Sarah, I'll be your waitress tonight. Are you all set to  
order?" Quatre and Minako then realized that they hadn't even touched their menus. They both  
took a quick look, and ordered.   
  
"Is that all?" the waitress asked. They both nodded. With one more smile, the waitress headed  
towards the kitchen.   
  
Quatre sighed. "So." he said. "I see that you're still wearing your locket." he smiled. "Yes."  
Minako said. "It's the only clue I have to my past."   
  
"Have you tried opening it?" he asked. "They usually have pictures inside." Minako shook her  
head. "I tried, but it won't open." she said. "That's odd." Quatre said, looking at the locket.   
"May I?" he asked, holding out his hand.   
  
Minako reached behind her neck, and undid the gold clasp. She then handed the locket to  
Quatre. He studied it, finally finding the opening. He pulled at it, but was unsuccessful.   
"Hmm." he said, handing it back to her. "I'll see what I can do with it when we get home."  
Minako smiled as she put it back around her neck.  
  
Just then, the waitress came with their food and drinks(AN: Great service! Huh?). "Here you  
are." she smiled, placing their' orders in front of them.   
  
"Can I get you anything else?" she asked. They both shook their heads. "Alright. I'll be back to  
check on you in a little while." she smiled. Quatre thanked her as she left.  
  
They ate quietly, both unsure of what to say. 'Should I tell her what I think of her right now?'  
Quatre thought to himself. 'Or will she be scared away?'   
  
'Should I tell him my true feelings?' Minako pondered, 'Or will he think that I've lost my mind as  
well as my memory. The silence was finally interrupted by the waitress.   
  
"Are you all set?" she asked. "Would you like anything for dessert?" They both shook their  
heads. "Alright then, enjoy your evening. The dance floor is open if you'd like." was the last  
thing she said before leaving.  
  
"Well," Quatre finally broke the silence, standing up from his chair, he walked over to Minako.   
"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. "I'd love to." she replied, taking his  
hand.   
  
The two made their way down to the floor, hand in hand. Once there, they both turned to face  
eachother. They were perfect together. Quatre had learned to dance at an elite school. Minako  
kept perfectly in step with him, which caused him to assume the same of her.   
  
As they danced, they stared into eachothers' eyes, oblivious to everything but the person in their'  
arms. Quatre twirled her around, and pulled her back into his embrace. He finally worked up  
the courage to speak.   
  
"Minako?" he asked. "Yes?" she answered him. He paused for a moment, gathering all of his  
courage. "I think, I think...." Minako stared at him. He sighed. He couldn't do it. "I think that  
you look beautiful tonight." Minako was a bit disappointed, but quietly said, "Thank you. You  
look great too." They both smiled at eachother as the song stopped, and the next one began.   
  
The song was familiar to the both of them. They danced expertly as if they had both done it  
thousands of times before. They were doing such an amazing job that everyone else cleared the  
floor, and watched them.  
  
"Do you know the name of this song, Quatre?" she asked. Quatre shook his head. "It's very  
familiar." Minako nodded in agreement.   
  
They danced the rest of the song without talking. Each of them felt like they were floating on  
air. Each felt like they had done this before.  
  
When the song ended, they looked around, and noticed that no one else was dancing. They were  
just staring. That was when the applause came.  
  
"Wonderful!" they heard someone shout. "Absolutely beautiful!" another voice came. Quatre  
and Minako both turned a shade of red.  
  
After the applauding stopped, a new song began, and everyone started dancing. Quatre and  
Minako danced all night, feeling as if there could be no wrong on the world, as long as they kept  
dancing.   
  
One more song came, and they both stopped, suddenly. This song was also familiar to them, but  
not in a nice way. They looked at eachother, Quatre noticing the distress in Minako eyes.   
  
He glanced at his watch. It was 1am. "Looks like we'd better get going." he said. Minako  
nodded. "The others are probably wondering where we are."  
  
Quatre paid the bill, and the two made their way out of the restaurant. "Thank you, very much,  
Quatre." Minako said, quietly, trying to get her mind off of that last song.  
  
"I had a great time." Quatre said. "Thank you for joining me."  
  
Once they reached the car, Quatre walked Minako over to her side. But instead of opening the  
door this time, he placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing his face to hers. He had finally  
found his courage.  
  
Minako knew what was about to happen, and started bringing her face to his.   
  
(AN: I was going to end it here. Buahahahaha! But, I decided that since it's Valentine's Day and  
all, I'm gonna be nice. ^_^)  
  
Their lips finally met as they kissed. Quatre couldn't believe that this was happening. Minako  
felt like she was flying. Electricity seemed to flow through both their bodies as they held  
eachother closer.  
  
They were in love.  
  
  
Notes: AAAWWWW!! How cute! :) Hehe. Well, hope you liked it! PLEASE review! And  
Happy Valentine's Day! :) ~PrincessVenus 


	8. Dreams

Destiny  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long to get this out! Things have been kinda crazy  
here. Well, I hope that this chapter doesn't confuse you! We're gonna do some serious dream  
hopping, but don't worry! It's all labeled! ^_^ Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Warning: Dark  
  
Dedication: My lil' sis helped me again! Yay! I have terrible writers' block! *sobs*  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
A young man with white hair sat staring at a glass ball, much like the one that Neo-Queen  
Serenity used. He watched as the couple kissed. He turned his head away in disgust, and stood  
up, walking to the other end of the room. He paced back and forth for a moment, clutching his  
fist. Words could not describe the aggravation that she was putting him through! Even though  
he had stolen her memories, she had still found her love.  
  
He ran up to the ball. "Won't you ever learn?!?!" he shouted at it, as if they couple could hear  
him. "You'll never find love! You are forever bound to your duties!" He calmed down a bit,  
realizing that he was overreacting. Sitting back down in his throne, he said, "And I will make  
sure of that." with a grin.   
  
He stared at the image of Minako, the image of what he would never have. He was madly in  
love with her, but her heart belonged to someone else. He had managed to take her love away,  
and he would make sure that it stayed that way.  
  
"If I can't have you," he began, "Then no one will." With that, he stood up, and left the room.  
  
  
~Outside Quatre's Car~  
  
  
The kiss seemed like it would last forever. But it didn't.  
  
*HONK HONK* Came the sound of a car's horn. "Get outta my way!!!" the angry driver yelled.   
As it turned out, Quatre and Minako were standing right in the middle of the free parking space  
next to his car.  
  
The two blushed, then Quatre unlocked the door, then opening it for Minako. Once he was  
inside, he turned the key and drove off. The two were silent for the whole ride home, trying to  
let the evenings' events soak in.  
  
Once they walked inside, they headed up the stairs. Quatre walked Minako to her room. Before  
she opened her door, she put her arms around Quatre. "I don't know why I'm saying this," she  
started, "But please, don't ever leave me. Ever." she whispered in his ear. Quatre looked into her  
eyes. They were filled with hurt and fear. He wasn't sure why, but he was drawn to her.   
Something happened tonight that made him want to hold her, and never let go.  
  
"I'll be with you always. I promise." he said. Brushing a tear off of her face, he gave her a little  
smile, then headed towards his own room. Minako stepped inside of hers, changed, and fell into  
bed.   
  
She was very tired, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was troubled, and she  
wasn't sure why. She wondered why she felt so attached to this person that she hardly knew!   
Her mind wrestled with questions for a little while longer, until she finally fell asleep.  
  
~Quatre's Room~  
  
Quatre turned the light off, and went into bed. This last day had been so confusing. Just  
yesterday had he found this girl lying on the beach, unconscious. Now, he felt as if he's know  
her forever. His mind struggled for a bit longer, but sleep finally took over the platinum-blonde.  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
Minako opened her eyes and found herself standing alone amongst a sea of destruction.   
Everywhere she looked, people were screaming, children were crying. All she could see for  
miles around was pain.   
  
She spotted a young girl, with blonde hair held in a red bow. The girl was kneeling on the  
ground next to the dead body of whom was presumably her mother. Minako walked over to the  
girl, but she took no notice. She just stayed there, shaking her mother as if she was asleep.   
However, the huge puddle of blood underneath the woman showed otherwise.  
  
Minako was about to try to comfort the girl, when she saw a young boy with blonde hair run up  
to her, taking her hand. He had to practically drag her away, but Minako soon realized why.   
The battle had worked it's way to the very spot where they were. Swords and spears were  
clashing against eachother. Curses could be heard as the soldiers screamed.  
  
Minako watched in horror at the slaughter that took place before her. Hundreds lay on the  
ground, dead.   
  
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre opened his eyes to find himself right in the middle of a great battle. He jumped, and  
dodged swords, finally finding somewhere safe to stand. He looked around at his surroundings.   
He was in the midst of a battle taking place right outside of a huge castle. He looked all around,  
trying to figure out where he was, when he spotted a small boy running.  
  
'What's he doing out in the middle of this?' he wondered. He decided to follow the boy, to take  
him somewhere safe. The boy only ran a few yards when he stopped at a young girl, who was  
sitting on the ground, crying. Without a word, the boy took her by the hand, and led her away  
from the battle, which was quickly working it's way in their' direction.  
  
Quatre watched as the boy led her behind a huge boulder. He decided to follow them, to make  
sure that they were alright.  
  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
Minako watched the two children disappear behind a rock. She decided to see if they needed  
any help. To make sure that none of them were injured. However, she didn't notice the older  
blonde boy walking around the other side of the boulder.  
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre ran after the children, and watched as the two sat down on the ground, holding onto  
eachother. Fear filled their' expressions. He walked up to them. "Are you alright?" he asked.   
They said nothing, in fact, they didn't so much as look in his direction. He figured that the  
sound of the fighting drowned him out, so he tried again, only louder. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT??"   
Still no response.  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
Minako walked behind the boulder and looked at the children. Anger filled her heart as she  
looked at their' terrified faces. Her thoughts suddenly stopped when she realized that she wasn't  
the only other person with the children. She looked up to face the other, when a bright flash of  
light prevented her from seeing his face.  
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light, and Quatre felt as if he had been picked up off the ground,  
then set back down again. The light began to fade, and the sounds of screaming was replaced by  
the sweet sound of music. He surveyed his new surroundings.  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
When the light faded, Minako found herself standing next to the wall of a ballroom! The room  
was filled with beautiful people, all dancing together in perfect harmony. She decided to take a  
walk around. She turned a corner, and found an empty sitting room. Or so she thought. She  
tried to hold back a gasp as she heard two voices in a hushed whisper. She looked at the source  
of the voices. One was a beautiful girl in a white gown, with long, blonde hair in a funny style.   
The other was a boy, about the same age, with unruly brown hair, and deep Prussian eyes,  
dressed in some kind of uniform. He held the girl close to himself as they spoke.  
  
"Are you sure?" the girl's quivering voice could be heard. The boy nodded. "I'm afraid so." he  
said with almost no emotion. "Why didn't anyone tell me before?" she demanded. The boy  
sighed. "Because we didn't want you to worry, princess." he said. "Besides, we weren't even one  
hundred percent certain that it was true." He paused. "But our fears have been confirmed.   
About an hour ago, I received a call. We leave tonight." A soft sob escaped the girl's lips.   
  
"But you can't!" she protested. "Tonight is Venus' engagement party! You can't ruin it!" she  
said. The boy shook his head. "I have no choice. I'm sorry." He held her tighter as her tears  
streamed down her face.  
  
Minako turned around, and looked back at the ballroom. 'Where am I?' she wondered.  
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre looked to one end of the room, and noticed a throne. Seated in it was a woman with  
silver hair, done in a different style than he had ever seen before. Everyone else at the party  
seemed to be enjoying themselves, but she looked distressed. He noticed that she was talking to  
someone, but couldn't see who. There wasn't anyone there!  
  
His curiosity got the best of him, and he inched his way closer to the throne. "Why does it have  
to be tonight?" he heard the Queen ask. "I'm sorry, but we have no choice." a female voice  
answered. Quatre couldn't see who she was talking to, he just saw he stroking a gray cat. 'That's  
odd.' he thought to himself.  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
The song suddenly stopped, and Minako noticed that a crowd gathered around the middle of the  
room. Minako was curious, and walked up to see what was going on. She looked on in  
amazement when she saw who was in the middle of the room! A Young girl, dressed as a  
princess, that looked just like her! She stepped into the middle of the floor, and curtsied. Then,  
a young boy who looked just like Quatre stepped up to her, bowing. They then took eachother  
into their' arms. That was when the music started.  
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre couldn't believe what he was seeing! That couple looked just like Minako and himself!   
Once the song started though, his amazement turned to pain. He didn't know why, but this song  
made him want to cry.  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
A tear slid down Minako's cheek as she recognized the song as the last one from the restaurant  
that night. She didn't know why, but hearing it crushed her heart. She looked on as the couple  
danced, smiling, as if all was right with the world.  
  
BOOM!!! A crash was heard outside. Everyone stopped, and looked towards the window.   
Minako jumped as a figure ran past her. It was the boy that she had seen whispering earlier. He  
ran into the middle of the room, yelling, "The Dark Kingdom is attacking! It's time to fight!" he  
thrust his sword in the air.  
  
The boy who looked like Quatre reached for his sword, but the girl who looked like Minako  
stopped him. "Please don't fight!" she begged him. He looked at her. "I have to." he said. With  
that, he ran off to join the other soldiers, leaving his princess behind, tears streaming down her  
face.  
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre couldn't believe that everything was happening so suddenly! Next thing he knew, he was  
standing outside of the palace, watching another great battle take place. He watched as five  
soldiers, one of them the one that looked like him. They stood at the front line, facing a horde of  
monstrous creatures.   
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
Minako watched as the girl who looked just like her walked out to the balcony, watching the  
battle progress. The princess with the strange hair joined her. They both looked on in silence.   
"I'm so sorry." the pig-tailed one said. "I didn't know anything about a battle until just a few  
minutes ago." The one with the red bow just kept staring in silence.   
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre watched in horror as the soldiers fought. He had never seen people fight like this, always  
in mobile suits. A loud yell was heard, and he turned his attention to the source. The one with  
wild brown hair fell to the ground, as a woman with fiery red hair in a purple dress pulled her  
sword back out of his chest. He looked so familiar.....alot like...Heero?  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the pig-tailed princess screamed as she watched her  
only love collapse to the ground. She looked on as some of the other soldiers walked up to his  
body, checking for his pulse. A moment later, they stood up, one of them shaking his head. The  
princess couldn't believe that this was happening.  
  
The one with the red bow walked up to the girl, to try to comfort her, but she shrugged her off.   
Instead, she ran into the throne room. The one that looked like Minako chased after her,  
shouting, "Serenity!! Wait!!"  
  
Serenity ran up to a sword that was placed on the wall next to the throne. She picked it up.   
"NO!" the other girl shouted. Serenity turned to face the girl. "I cannot live without him, Venus,  
there is no other way." With that, she thrust the sword into her own chest. "SERENITY!!!!!!"  
Venus screamed, running up to the fallen princess. She knelt beside her, and wept. After a  
moment, she stood up, and sadly said, "I have failed." She picked up the sword and walked back  
out to the balcony.   
  
The girl then thrust her hand up in the air, and shouted, "Venus Power! Make-Up!" Minako  
stared in awe as golden light surrounded the girls body. A moment later, the light died down,  
leaving the girl in another outfit. It had a short orange skirt and Sailor collar with a dark blue  
bow. Minako recognized this, but she wasn't quite sure where it was from.  
  
Venus jumped off the balcony(AN: she's a great jumper, remember?) and ran into the battle. She  
was looking for her fiancee, she would fight by his side. However, she arrived there just in time  
to see someone stab him in the back. Venus stared in shock for a moment, then ran over to the  
fallen soldier.(AN: *sniff*)  
  
Minako couldn't believe what she saw. The person who stabbed him wasn't from the dark  
kingdom, but one of their own soldiers! Minako scowled as she watched him smirk at the scene.   
He had white hair and deep blue eyes. Minako knew him, somehow.  
  
Venus ran up to her fiancee and knelt beside him. "You'll be alright." she cried. He took her  
hand into his, and said, "You'll always be in my heart." Venus' eyes filled with tears, "No, you'll  
be fine! Let's take you inside!" he stopped her. "No. My time has come."(AN: *sniff*  
NOOOOOOO) By now, the tears were falling freely. "Please don't die." she begged him. He  
struggled to reach into his pocket and managed to pull out a small, gold locket. Handing it to  
her, he said, "I will always love you, and I'll be with you in your heart." Those were his last  
words before he died.  
  
Venus brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair out of his face. She then kissed him on the  
forehead. "And you will always be in mine." she whispered.   
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre looked on as he watched the girl kiss the fallen soldier. This girl looked just like the one  
that was dancing earlier, but she was wearing a different outfit now. Things here were definitely  
strange. He watched as the girl stood up, and dropped the sword to the ground. Rage and anger  
coursed through her body. She would not let them get away with this. Little did she know that it  
was one of the Moon Kingdom's soldiers that had killed him.  
  
She ran right into the battle, using her powers against any enemy that she could find. She was  
out of control. She wanted revenge for her pain. She screamed out her attack phrases, killing  
many at once. She stopped, and looked around at the battle. She knew that there was no way  
that she could kill them all...besides, what good would it do? It still wouldn't bring him back,  
nothing would. Except for one thing.   
  
She walked back over to her fiancee's body, and picked up the sword. 'Maybe Serenity had the  
right idea.' she said to herself, staring at it. She stood there for a moment, trying to sort  
everything out. She had just lost everything she loved. Her home, her friends, and her love.   
There was no reason to go on. With that thought, she did just as Serenity did, and ended her life  
with the sword.  
  
She fell down next to her lover's body, and stared at his beautiful face. That was the last thing  
that she saw......  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
A tear fell from her eye as she watched the scene. It was so sad, so horrible, so.....familiar. 'Why  
do I know this place?' she asked herself. 'What's happening?!?!' her mind screamed.  
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre stared in shock. "I know this." he said to himself. "But....I don't." Just then, he was  
blinded by another brilliant light.  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
Minako covered her eyes as another bright light filled her vision. When she opened her eyes  
again, she found herself in some kind of void. All she could see everywhere she looked was fog.   
'Why is this happening to me?' she asked herself.  
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre looked at his new surroundings. He was now in a strange place filled with fog. 'Where  
am I?' he asked himself. As if to answer his question, a soft voice spoke up. "Remember your  
past...." it said softly.  
  
~Minako's Dream~  
  
Minako looked around to find where the voice had come from. "Who are you?!" she shouted. A  
silhouette appeared in front of her. It was of a woman with a hair-style very similar to that of the  
princess'. She wore a free flowing dress and had what looked like fairy wings coming from her  
back.  
  
~Quatre's Dream~  
  
Quatre heard someone shout, "Who are you?!" "Minako?" he asked quietly, recognizing the  
voice. "I cannot tell you just yet, but please, remember your past. Remember who you are. You  
must be awakened." the woman's voice said. "Who are you?!?!" Quatre heard another girl's  
voice yell. 'Yes.' he thought. 'That must be Minako. But where is she?' "Remember....." was the  
last thing that he heard.   
  
Next thing he knew, he was lying down. He opened his eyes and looked at the familiar room.   
"I'm awake?" he asked himself. He was sweating and panting heavily. This was all too much to  
take in at once.  
  
~Minako's Room~  
  
Minako opened her eyes and found herself lying in a bed. "I'm awake." she said. "What was that  
dream I just had?" she was also sweating and panting. She felt as if she had just run a thousand  
mile race....in her memories. She could only think of one thing. That strange  
voice........Remember.  
  
  
Notes: Hope I didn't confuse you! I was kinda tired when I wrote this. ~_~ Anyhoo, please  
review! Your feedback is VERY important!!! Thanks! :) 


	9. Perfect Harmony

Destiny  
  
Notes: Okay people, here we go! And we're gonna get some ACTION in the next chapter!   
Yay!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. That's it.  
  
Dedication: All you guyz!! *HuGz*  
  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
"Remember......"  
  
Those words echoed through Quatre's head. "Remember what?" he whispered. He turned  
around and made himself comfortable, hoping to get back to sleep. No such luck. Every time he  
closed his eyes, the death and destruction seen in his dream was replayed by his memory.  
  
He got up out of bed and walked over to the window. He stared out at the moon. It looked  
strangely beautiful tonight, although he wasn't sure why. He sighed and picked up his robe.   
Pulling it on, he opened the door and left the room.  
  
~Minako's Room~  
  
Minako tossed and turned. There was no way that she could get back to sleep. Not after what  
she had just seen! And that couple, the one that looked just like herself and Quatre. What did it  
all mean?   
  
She got out of bed and walked up to the window. Pushing aside the lace curtains, and glanced  
up at the moon. It was so mysterious. It's light shone down on the earth as if trying to tell it's  
story. She continued to stare at it for a moment when she decided to leave and take a walk  
around Quatre's mansion.  
Retrieving her robe from the bathroom, she then proceeded to the hallway.  
  
She wasn't sure where everything was, so she decided that she would just explore. She passed  
many rooms without going in. Something was drawing her farther down the hall. She finally  
found herself standing in front of a huge door at the end. She immediately recognized it as the  
music room that Quatre had shown her when he gave her a tour of his home.   
  
Grasping the brass handle, she slowly turned it and pushed the door forward. As it gave way, she  
slowly stepped in.  
  
~The Kitchen~  
  
Quatre sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in hopes that it would calm him down a  
bit. However he couldn't get his mind off of that dream. He felt as if he should investigate  
it...but what was there to investigate? It was a dream! Just his mind sorting out the days events,  
although how this dream was a product of that days events, he had no idea.  
  
When he had finished his tea, he set the cup down and stood back up. He knew that he still  
wouldn't be able to sleep, so he decided to head upstairs and release some of the stress the way  
that he always had.   
  
~The Music Room~  
  
Minako fumbled around the room until she finally found the lightswitch. Flipping it on, she  
looked around at the familiar room. She looked around again at the beautiful display of  
instruments, until her eyes landed again on the gorgeous grand piano. She slowly walked up to  
it, and gently placed her fingers on the keys, just lightly enough so that it didn't make any sound.  
  
She brushed the keys with her fingers as she walked the width of the piano. Her heart filled with  
longing the more she looked at it. She sat down at the bench and decided that she would play.   
'What will I play?' she wondered to herself. 'I don't even remember if I know how to play.' She  
sat for a moment, staring at the black and white keys. She finally came to the conclusion that  
there would be only one way to find out.  
  
She closed her eyes and placed both her hands on the keys. 'Here goes nothing.' she thought.   
She gently pressed her hands down, causing the sound of beautifully harmonized notes stream  
out of the piano. She then moved her hands up and down, playing the song as if she had written  
it herself. The music calmed her spirit and soothed her soul.  
  
~The Hallway~  
  
Quatre continued his journey to the music room and stopped when he heard the beautiful sound  
of music coming from down the hall. 'Who could that be?' he wondered. He quickened his pace  
as his curiosity got the better of him. He peered into the door and looked to the center of the  
room.  
  
There, he saw Minako sitting at the piano, her hands expertly dancing on the keys. He sighed at  
the sound of the beautiful music. There was something about this song......'That's it!' he thought.   
'The one that we danced to!' he felt relieved that he had at least figured that out. He wasn't sure  
how, but he knew this song. He quietly stepped into the room, making his way up to the piano.   
Right next to it was his prized violin.  
  
Minako poured her heart and soul into the song that she played. It somehow brought comfort to  
her troubled soul. She was so lost in the music that she didn't notice an arm reach down next to  
her and lift the violin off of it's stand.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath as he brought the violin up to his chin. He hadn't remembered ever  
playing this song, but he felt as if he knew it. Without waiting another moment, he began to  
play.  
  
Minako thought that she was going crazy. She was so engrossed in the song that she could've  
sworn that there was another instrument playing with her(AN: Funny how these two can be so  
oblivious of eachother!). It was a violin. The sound of the violin and piano combined triggered  
something inside of her that caused a tear to fall from her eyes.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes as he let his arms control the violin, playing the familiar song. He had  
never played such a beautiful song in his life. He felt as if he was floating on air.  
  
When the song ended, Minako sighed. 'How did I do that?' she wondered. She jumped when  
someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around as her eyes met with Quatre's. "I'm  
sorry." she said, "I didn't know that anyone else was here. Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry."   
Quatre smiled. "No need to apologize. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to play my violin for a bit."   
Minako returned his smile. "You're very good." she said.  
  
"Thank you. But you're amazing!" he said. Minako blushed. "I wasn't sure if I knew how to  
play or not, so I just went for it!" she sighed. There was an akward silence as Minako stared at  
the floor. Her cheery mood was replaced by one of sadness when her mind went back to the  
dream.  
  
"Quatre?" she asked, quietly. "Hmm?"came the reply. Minako looked up at him and took a  
deep breath. "I know that we hardly know eachother, but....." she started as Quatre sat down next  
to her. "I don't know." she said. "I had this dream....it really bothered me. Well, once I woke  
up, I wanted nothing more than to be with you. It's weird, 'cuz I've only been here for one day!"  
  
Quatre nodded. "I had a strange dream too." he said. "And ever since, I've felt the same about  
you." he finished. Minako smiled. "I don't think that I'll ever get to sleep after that!" she said.   
Quatre smiled. "Well, we can talk then. Hey! Maybe we can take a look at that locket of  
yours!"   
  
"Yeah!" Minako said, jumping up. "It's in my room. Let's go." Quatre carefully placed his violin  
back on it's stand and followed Minako out the door.  
  
~In a Dark Cave~  
  
The white-haired man watched as the two headed towards Minako's room. He smiled as he  
watched. "Try as hard as you like." he said, quietly. "You'll never open that locket." He picked  
up a glass of wine and took a sip. "As long as I am miserable, dear princess, so shall you be." he  
smiled.   
  
Setting the wine glass back down, he turned his head away from the glass ball. "Flourite! Come  
here at once!" he shouted. A moment later, a woman entered the room.  
  
She was tall with waist-length black hair and piercing black eyes. She wore a silky green  
sundress and black high-heeled shoes. "Yes, master Danburite(AN: Yeah! You guessed it!)?"  
she said in a deep voice. Danburite stood up and gestured to the glass ball. The picture closed in  
on to Quatre. "I need you to get rid of him, make sure that his "girlfriend" suffers. I am confident  
that you will be able to come up with a plan?"  
  
"Yes, master." she blushed, honored that he would choose her for such a task. "I will do my very  
best. You will not be disappointed." With that she left the room.   
  
Danburite sat back down in his throne. "Soon." he said. "Very soon. You will learn, Venus.   
You will learn that you can never beat me." He picked up his glass of wine and took another sip.  
  
  
~Minako's Bedroom~  
  
(AN: Just so you know, nothing is going to HAPPEN between Minako and Quatre, so get your  
sick little minds out of the gutter!)  
  
"Have a seat." Minako offered, gesturing to her bed. Quatre sat down as she opened her top  
dresser drawer, pulling out her locket. She sat down next to him and placed it in his hands.   
"Hmm." Quatre said as he examined it. He searched all over, but couldn't find any way to open  
it. He tried just pulling it, hoping that some hidden opening would reveal itself, but he had no  
such luck. After a few minutes of trying this, he sighed and handed it back to Minako.   
  
"I'm sorry." he said, "but I just can't seem to open it." "It's alright." Minako said, a bit  
disappointed. She sighed and fell back on to one of her pillows. "Quatre?" she asked quietly.   
Quatre looked down at her. "Do you believe in destiny?" Quatre laid back next to her. "What  
do you mean?" he asked. "Like," she started, "Do you believe that someone has a certain destiny,  
and there's no way to escape it, nomatter how hard they try?"   
  
Quatre nodded. "Why do you ask?" he questioned. Minako sighed. "I don't know." she said, "It's  
just that," she paused. "Horrible things have happened to me in the last couple days. I lost my  
memory, I almost died. But maybe there's a reason for all of this? Maybe it's all part of my  
destiny?" Quatre nodded again.   
  
"Well," he started, "If this is your destiny, I'm glad that it's blessing mine." he smiled. Minako  
returned his smile. Turning to face him, she brushed a strand of platinum-blonde hair out of his  
face. 'This is so familiar...' she thought. His blue eyes were the last thing she saw before falling  
asleep.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Duo stretched as he stood up out of his bed. He pulled on some clothes and walked out of his  
room, yawning. As he passed Minako's room, he saw the door begin to open. He expected to  
see Minako walking out, but gasped when he saw Quatre instead!  
  
"Quatre?!?!" he yelled. "What are you doing in there?!?!" he asked, shocked(AN: Duo should  
really learn to mind his own buisness....). Quatre blushed just as Minako appeared behind him.  
"Good morning, Duo." she greeted. Duo's mouth dropped all the way to the ground.  
  
"I can't believe this! Of all the people!! Quatre?!?!" Duo shouted. "NO!" Quatre yelled. "We  
didn't do anything! We just fell asleep!" "Sure......" Duo said with a smirk. "You hentai!"  
Minako shouted. "Whoa! Whoa! Look who's calling who a hentai!" Duo tried his hardest to  
suppress his laughter, but it didn't stay back very long.   
  
"Duo! Stop this at once!" Quatre shouted, very angry. He took Minako by the hand and  
practically dragged her downstairs. Once they reached the bottom, he stopped and faced her.   
"I'm so sorry about that." he started, "He can be such a baka at times." "Don't worry about it."  
she said. They then headed towards the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
When they walked in, Heero, Wufei and Trowa were already there. "Good morning." he said,  
trying to put on a cheerful mood and forget about Duo. There wasn't a reply, but Quatre was  
expecting that. A sudden beeping noise caused Heero to stand up and walk out of the room. He  
returned a moment later, holding a file folder. "There's been an emergency at work, and all of us  
are needed." he lied. The three other pilots knew exactly what he meant.   
  
"I'm sorry." Quatre said, turning to Minako, "I should be back in a few hours." He turned around  
and followed the pilots out of the kitchen. Minako followed them. "Is there anything I can do to  
help?" she asked. "Just stay here." Quatre said. "I'll be back soon!" Minako watched as they  
headed upstairs to get Duo. Then they headed out the front door and into Quatre's car. Minako  
sighed when something on the floor caught her attention. "What's this?" she asked herself,  
picking it up. It was a piece of paper that had obviously fallen from Heero's folder. She turned it  
over and her eyes went wide as she began to read.  
  
Notes: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Oh no!!!! Minako found Heero's files!! What's she gonna do?   
What's Heero gonna do to her when he finds out? Oh the possibilities! Now, reviews have kinda  
been slacking lately, and it leads me to believe that you people don't really like this story  
anymore, so if I don't get very many reviews then I will not continue this! So if you want more,  
just write SOMETHING in the box below! Even if you write 'good' or 'sux' I will be happy.   
Thanks!  
~PrincessVenus  
  
  
  



	10. Enemy

Destiny  
  
Notes: Hey all! Well, I've actually found time to finish this chapter amidst the craziness! The  
next one won't be out for a while, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me, you get nothing. ^_^  
  
  
  
A loud explosion could be heard as the remains of the OZ base fell to the ground, a cloud of dust  
floating towards the sun in it's place. "Mission...complete." Heero said in his usual monotone.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Duo shouted, throwing his fist up in the air. "No one messes with Shinigami!"  
  
Wufei growled, annoyed by Duo's yelling. "Shut up, Maxwell. You weren't the only one  
fighting, you know."  
  
Sensing an argument, Quatre immediately assumed his role as peace-keeper and changed the  
subject. "Hey, let's go back home now. We don't want to leave Minako alone all day."  
  
Duo smirked at Quatre's last comment. "So, Quatre," Duo began as the five started home. "Just  
what exactly were you doing in Minako's room last night, huh?"  
  
Quatre's face turned red, not in a blush, but in anger. "Shut up!" he yelled. The others were  
suprised to see their' comrade react this way. "Nothing happened!" He was really getting sick of  
this.  
  
"Maxwell, you are such a baka!" Wufei shouted. Quatre was almost grateful for Wufei's words,  
but his smile quickly faded. "People don't just tell everyone about those kinds of things. They're  
personal!" Wufei finished.  
  
Quatre growled in frustration. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?! All we did was  
talk! We fell asleep and that was it!"  
  
Duo laughed. "Whatever." he said. Quatre was about to yell something back, but he knew that it  
would get him nowhere.  
  
  
~Quatre's Mansion~  
  
Minako sat on the sofa, holding the strange piece of paper in her hand. She had read it over and  
over again, trying to understand, but she had no idea what it meant. 'I'll just ask them when they  
get back.' she thought(AN: Okay, that's a suicidal thought there.) She heard voices coming from  
the front hall and stood up, heading in that direction.  
  
"Hi." she greeted as she saw the five boys entering the house. They were shocked at first. They  
weren't used to having someone else around. Heero began to reach for his gun, but stopped  
realizing that it was Minako.  
  
"I'm so sorry that we were out so long." Quatre apologized.   
  
Minako smiled. "It's alright! What were you doing?" she questioned, hoping to get some idea as  
to what that paper meant.  
  
"That's none of your business." Heero said. Minako turned to look at him. He realized that he  
just gave away the fact that it was a secret. Hoping to salvage the situation, he finished by saying,  
"It's too complicated anyway. We'd just bore you." The others were suprised, but didn't say  
anything, hoping that Minako would buy it.  
  
"Okay." Minako said, still a bit curious, but she knew that Heero didn't want to talk about it.   
  
Silence filled the room as Trowa began a silent countdown in his head. '5......4.....3.....2...'  
  
"I'm starving!" Duo shouted. "Let's get something to eat!"  
  
The others nodded as Trowa mentally patted himself on the back. "Well," Quatre began, "Why  
don't we all go out? That way we can show Minako around." he finished with a smile. The  
others looked at eachother, and nodded. "Where would you like to go? And don't make me  
choose this time!" Quatre laughed.  
  
"Hmm...." Minako wondered. She looked over at Duo as he was mouthing the word "PIZZA."   
She giggled, and said, "How about pizza?"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo shouted. "It's got my vote! Let's go!" He ran up to Minako, hugging her  
playfully. "You're awesome!! Quatre, can we keep her?!?!"  
  
Quatre laughed. "Pizza it is then." he said. 'I certainly hope so....' Quatre thought to himself  
about Duo's question.  
  
  
~Danburite's Mansion~  
  
Danburite sat on a leather sofa in the sitting room of his new mansion. He figured that after  
killing Minako's new "boyfriend" that he'd stick around and make sure that she never finds  
anyone else to love. In public, he would go by the alias, Ace(AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. *sigh*).   
Placed on the floor in front of where he sat was a tall, gold stand. On it rested his glass ball  
which acted as his eyes and ears watching Minako. He watched the picture as Minako and the  
other pilots walked into the pizzeria. The screen then changed, revealing an image of Flourite,  
walking down the same street. "Flourite." he said in a calm, cool voice. The only emotion that  
could be made out of it was confidence.  
  
Flourite pulled a cell phone and acted as if she were speaking through it. "Yes?" she responded,  
with the same coolness that Danburite expressed.   
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, my lord. Everything is going exactly as planned. They've just walked into the restaurant.   
I'll be ready when they come out." Flourite told Danburite with a grin.  
  
"Perfect." he smiled.   
  
Flourite paused to open her purse, and made sure that her gun was easily accessible. 'This should  
be easy,' she thought to herself. 'After all, he is just a human.' She closed her purse and took a  
seat at a nearby bench.  
  
~Inside~  
  
Duo's eyes turned to the shape of stars when the pizza arrived at their' table. "Finally!" he  
shouted. "Let's dig in!" Heero and Wufei glared at Duo while Minako giggled.  
  
"Guess he really likes pizza, huh?" she asked the others.   
  
Wufei groaned. "Too much, that baka." he said, annoyed. Duo ignored him as he grabbed  
another slice of pizza.  
  
~About an hour later....~  
  
Minako and the five pilots walked out the front entrance of the pizzeria. Quatre gently grabbed  
Minako's arm, allowing the other pilots to get just ahead of them. He then took her hand in his  
now that they were safely out of Duo's way. "Did you enjoy your evening?" Quatre asked  
Minako politely.   
  
Minako smiled. "I had a wonderful time, Quatre. Thank you very much." she said as she stared  
into his ocean-blue eyes. 'He's so sweet.' she thought to herself.  
  
Flourite noticed the group heading down the street, and immediately stood up, walking behind a  
tree and out of sight. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a small pistol. "It'll only take one."  
she whispered to herself, smiling at how easy this job would be. She leaned her back against the  
tree, turning sideways glancing over at the sidewalk. She stared intently as they progressed in  
her direction. She noticed that her target was behind the rest of the group by about a few feet.   
'This'll be easier than I thought...' she thought as she cocked the gun. Pointing it at the sidewalk,  
she waited patiently......  
  
The group remained silent, each looking up at the sky, enjoying the beautiful sight on this clear  
night. Minako sighed as she rested her head on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre blushed as she did  
this. "It's so beautiful out tonight, ne?" she asked in almost a whisper.  
  
Quatre nodded. "It is," he said in the same whisper, "but not as beautiful as you." This comment  
caused Minako to blush even more than Quatre. 'This is too perfect...' Quatre thought. 'How did  
I fall in love so fast?'  
  
Flourite watched as the first four pilots passed her tree. 'Almost here..' she thought. She raised  
her gun as she saw Quatre and Minako approaching. 'He'll die in her arms...' she thought cruelly,  
placing her finger over the trigger. When Quatre's head finally came in range, she aimed her gun  
right at the center, and gently started to pull her finger back.  
  
The locket around Minako's neck began to grow warm, but before she could figure out what was  
happening, she got this gut feeling. "GET DOWN!" she screamed, pushing Quatre to the ground  
just as Flourite pulled the trigger. The bullet missed Quatre.  
  
The other four pilots pulled out their guns and ran up to Quatre. "Who did that?!?!" Heero  
yelled. "Show yourself, or die!" his voice filled with authority. The sound brought fear to even  
his friends.   
  
Wufei looked down at Minako who was lying on top of a very shocked Quatre. "Are you two  
alright?" he asked. Minako nodded, ignoring the pain in her arm where the bullet had it when  
she forced Quatre's head down. Wufei joined the others in the hunt for the shooter.  
  
"Quatre?" Minako asked with worry. "Are you alright?" Quatre was still shocked.   
  
"Yes." he answered. Sitting up, he reached into his pocket. "Stay down low." he said as he  
pulled out a gun. Minako nodded as he stood up and searched the area.  
  
Flourite pressed her body against the tree, hoping that she wouldn't be found. 'I must complete  
my mission!' she thought as she clutched the gun harder in her hand. She looked around and  
finally located a head of platinum-blonde hair, looking in the other direction.  
  
"Whoever shot that gun, show yourself now!" Heero shouted again. What little patience he had  
was running low.   
  
Flourite aimed the gun right at Quatre. Minako got another bad feeling, and yanked on Quatre's  
arm, pulling him onto the ground right beside her. "KUSO!" Flourite shouted as her second  
bullet had missed it's target. She then realized her mistake. She had yelled, and Heero was  
already standing in front of her, gun raised.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. The others gathered to get a look at the shooter. However the  
woman did not answer. "Tell me now, or I'll kill you!" Heero shouted. "Who are you, and who  
do you work for?"  
  
The woman smiled. "I am Flourite. Who I work for is none of your concern, boy." she smiled.   
Heero was about to question her more, but without warning, a bright light enveloped her body,  
finally fading away taking the woman with it.  
  
The pilots stared in shock at the spot where the woman had been standing. "Did you see that?"  
Duo asked in amazement.   
  
"What in the world?......" Quatre trailed off. He had seen many strange things in his lifetime, but  
this one topped them all.  
  
Minako just stood there, speechless, wondering why she didn't feel so shocked. 'Shouldn't I be  
just as confused as they are?' she wondered to herself. 'Why does this seem familiar?' All of this  
confusion was too much for her. She hated not knowing who she was, where she was from, or  
why she felt a certain way about something. A tear slid down her cheek. 'What's wrong with  
me?' she asked herself.  
  
"Minako!" a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Huh?" she asked, turning around to face Duo, the source of the voice. "What is it?"  
  
"What happened to your arm?" he asked, pointing at the wound. Minako glanced down at her  
arm, covered in blood.  
  
"Oh no!" Quatre said, rushing over to Minako. "The bullet must have hit you!" he said, guilt  
could clearly be detected in his voice.   
  
Trowa walked up to Minako and pulled up her arm. Examining it for a moment, he looked back  
up. "The bullet merely grazed her arm, it's nothing that a good cleaning and a bandage can't fix."  
he said calmly. Minako smiled.  
  
"Weak woman..." Wufei muttered under his breath, but he wasn't quiet enough, for just as he  
finished his last word, Quatre was right in front of him.  
  
"You have no right to say that! She risked her life to save me! She's not weak!" Quatre yelled at  
Wufei, trying not to get out of control. Wufei just turned his head.  
  
"If she was so strong, she wouldn't have been hit. A strong man would know how to save you  
without injury." Wufei stated matter-of-factly. Quatre's face started turning red with anger.  
  
"Shut up, Chang." Heero said in his calm voice. "Quatre's alive, that's all that matters.   
Now, let's get home." Wufei didn't argue, he knew that that would mean his death.  
  
  
~Danburite's Mansion~  
  
"NANDE KUSO?!?!" Danburite screamed. Flourite cringed as Danburite's wine glass shattered  
all over the floor. "How could you mess up such an easy mission?!?! Shoot the kid--that's all!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Lord Danburite." Flourite stammered. "I don't know what happened. I had a perfect  
aim, but that girl pulled him down just in time to save him. I don't know how she knew what  
was going to happen."  
  
Danburite stomped over to his glass ball and watched as Quatre tied a bandage around Minako's  
arm. He curled his hand and placed it under his chin. "She's getting her memories back. Sailor  
Venus is awakening." he said thoughtfully. "That must never happen. I will make sure of it."  
  
  
~Crystal Tokyo~  
  
Selenity stared into her glass ball, watching the same scene that Danburite had just witnessed.   
Setsuna stood next to her, watching as well. "What's going on, Setsuna-san?" Selenity asked.   
Even though she was the Queen, she still addressed her friends as if she were not. Setsuna shook  
her head.  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't know the answer to that, Your Highness. All I know is that some evil  
passed through time at around the same time that Minako did. That's all I know." the guardian  
of time answered.  
  
Selenity's faced creased with worry. "Well," she started, "at least you were able to conceal her  
powers along with her memories in the locket in time. Kami knows when she may need them."  
she said, her voice gentle as a mothers. She cared deeply for her friend, and didn't want anything  
bad to happen to her. "When do you think she will be awakened?" she asked Setsuna.  
  
"I'll try to hold off as long as possible, my queen, but if the time should come when she does  
need her powers, she will reawaken once more." Setsuna answered. Selenity frowned. This  
wasn't supposed to happen. Minako was only supposed to spend a few months with these boys  
and help them in their battles against OZ. She was to learn strategy, and learn how to fight  
without her powers, should the need someday arise. But now, everything was going wrong.   
Now, it was a matter of keeping her alive.  
  
  
  
Notes: Soooo, how'd you like it? Sorry it's kinda rushed....things are crazy here. AAAHHH!   
My parents just got in a car accident, and my thinking isn't quite straight yet. Please bear with  
me. ^_^ Anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Ja!  
~PrincessVenus 


	11. Memories Return

Destiny  
  
Notes: Hey peoples! ^_^ Sorry that it took so long to get this out! Things have been crazy here!   
Anyhoo, enjoy! ^_^  
  
~Chapter Ten~  
  
Quatre walked into the dining room, carrying a tray of teacups. Setting it down on the table, he  
took a seat next to Minako. He took two cups off of the tray, handing one to her and kept one for  
himself, sighing as he settled back into his chair. "What a day." he said, quietly. The others  
nodded as they each took a cup of tea from the tray.  
  
"How do you think that lady disappeared, huh? Must have been a magician or something." Duo  
said thoughtfully(AN: Yeah, whatever).  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Magicians will disappeared in a cloud of smoke, not a flash of light. It  
doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Maybe she has evil powers." Minako said quietly as the others stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I-...I don't...know." Minako said, confused. 'Where did that come from?' she wondered to  
herself. She looked around and noticed that all eyes were still on her. "Oh gods.." she muttered,  
placing her forehead in her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked. Concern radiating from his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm just so....confused." Minako said.  
  
"How so?" Quatre questioned further.  
  
"I don't know." Minako answered. "It's just so familiar, but nomatter how hard I try, I can't figure  
it out." she finished with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, no problem!" Duo chimed in. "We're patient!"  
  
Minako smiled. Duo was always good at cheering her up. He always said the weirdest things.   
"Well," Minako started, "I'd better start heading to bed now. I'm getting a bit sleepy. Good  
night!" she waved as she headed towards the door.  
  
"Good night!" Duo and Quatre called back. Heero grunted as Trowa and Wufei stayed silent.   
  
  
Once she was gone, Heero turned to the others. "We have to keep a close watch on her." he said.   
"I don't trust her."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Quatre asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah!" Duo added, "She's on our side! Remember?!"  
  
"It may seem that way," Heero started, "But we can't be too careful, especially after what  
happened earlier tonight."  
  
"Heero," Quatre started, "What on earth could posses you to think that she could have had  
anything to do with this?! She was just as shocked as we were, remember?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes," he said, "But she also knew something about how that woman  
disappeared. Whether she remembers it or not, she has something to do with it."   
  
The others nodded, all except for Quatre. "This is crazy!" he said.  
  
"How about we all just be careful, alright?" Trowa added to the conversation. "Let's just go on  
like normal, but be on the lookout. Not watching out for Minako, watching out for anything out  
of the ordinary."  
  
"That onna being here IS out of the ordinary!"(AN:do I really have to tell you who this is?)  
Wufei said. However his remark was followed by three imitation death glares from Quatre, Duo  
and Trowa. Wufei growled, then stayed quiet.  
  
"Let's all get to bed now." Quatre said trying to break the tension in the room. "It's been a long  
day, I think that we could all use some sleep."  
  
No one objected, they just silently stood up and headed for their respective rooms.  
  
The next couple of weeks went along pretty quietly. The pilots had been given very few  
missions, and the ones that they were given didn't take very long to complete. However after a  
while, Minako got suspicious. How could there be so many emergencies at work? And why  
didn't they go to work any other times? This was truly very poor planning on the guys' part, so  
Minako decided to find out what was really going on.  
  
She watched as they walked in the door once again after one more of these so called  
"emergencies." "Hi!" she greeted them as she usually did each time they came home. "How'd it  
go?"  
  
"It went well." Quatre said, a bit hesitant to tell too much. He wondered why she was asking  
about it. She never did before.  
  
"Oh, okay." she said cheerily. After a couple moments of an akward silence, which wasn't so  
akward anymore after living there for a few weeks, Minako decided that today would be the day  
that she finds out what they're REALLY up to. "So what do you do when these emergencies  
come up? Like, where do you work?"  
  
The guys looked at eachother for a moment, until Heero finally spoke up. "It's of no importance  
to you." he said rudely.   
  
"Oh, okay, well, if you don't mind my asking, could it have anything to do with this paper?"  
Minako asked holding a piece of paper in front of the shocked boys.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT, ONNA?!" Wufei demanded, angry at the fact that they had  
been discovered.  
  
"I found it lying on the floor a few weeks ago when you left to take care of an "emergency"." she  
said, a bit nervous at their reaction. Her nervousness turned right to fear when she heard a click,  
and looked over to see Heero pointing a gun at her.  
  
"You will tell no one of this." he said grabbing the paper roughly out of Minako's hands. He  
ripped it up into tiny shreds and threw it into the fireplace. With that, he left the room.   
  
The others just stared. "Um.." Minako started, still a bit shaky from the experience, "What was  
that all about?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Wufei shouted.  
  
Minako felt awful. She didn't know why they were so upset, but it was obviously her fault.   
"I-I'm sorry.." she managed.  
  
"It's alright." said an exasperated Quatre. "Just please try and forget about this. It's much too  
complicated." Minako nodded, still stunned.  
  
"I think that I'd better go see what's up with Heero!" Duo offered, "Something's up with that guy!   
I mean, it's a miracle that he didn't kill her!"   
  
Those words hit Minako like a ton of bricks. 'He really would have killed me?....' she wondered  
as Duo darted upstairs.  
  
"Mina," Quatre called her by the nickname that he's given her, "I'm afraid that there are some  
things that cannot be discussed. I'm sorry, but please don't bring this up ever again." he said  
trying his hardest not to sound rude.   
  
"Okay.." Minako agreed.  
  
That was followed by another one of those not-so-akward silences. That is, until Trowa made a  
suggestion. "Why don't we take Minako to the park? I don't believe that she's ever seen it."  
  
"That sounds great!" she said, cheering up.  
  
"That's a good idea!" Quatre said, thankful for Trowa's suggestion. This would probably help  
everyone forget about what just happened. "Would you like to join us, Wufei?" he asked  
politely.  
  
"No." Wufei replied. "I'm going to go meditate." he said in a very annoyed tone. He was  
obviously not happy about the fact that Minako had that paper.   
  
"Oh well," Quatre said, "I'll go ask Duo and Heero."  
  
"Don't." Trowa interrupted, "Heero isn't in that great of a mood. Besides, he doesn't like these  
kinds of things anyway."  
  
Quatre sighed. Trowa was right. As much as he wished it to be, Heero and Wufei would never  
treat them as friends. "Alright, let's go then." he said.  
  
~Danburite's Mansion~  
  
Danburite watched in disgust as Minako walked with her two new friends, giggling and having a  
good time. His goal wasn't to take over the world or anything huge like that. All he wanted was  
to make her miserable. To make her pay for what she did to him. "Flourite!" he shouted.  
  
Just a moment later, a brilliant light appeared in front of him, fading to reveal Flourite. "Yes, my  
lord?" she asked, bowing slightly.  
  
"Enough fooling around. It's time to be rid of that brat once and for all. I want you to go to the  
park and destroy Venus' boyfriend and that other guy. Use your powers, whatever it takes, just  
get rid of them."  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Flourite replied.  
  
"Oh, and make sure that Venus suffers." Danburite said with a cruel smile. Flourite bowed again  
and then disappeared.  
  
~The Park~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Minako asked again.   
  
"Not yet!" Quatre said once more, laughing. "Boy, you sure are impatient, aren't you?"  
  
Minako giggled. "Yep! That's me!"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Their walk in the park proved to be very nice indeed. Trowa decided to check out the park's zoo,  
which he hadn't been to in a while(AN: hey, the park near my house has a zoo! So there!).   
  
Minako enjoyed the flowers more than anything. Then, once she spotted a sakura tree, she ran  
up to it and brushed her fingertips against the soft petals. "I love sakura trees." she sighed. Just  
then, without warning, Quatre placed his hands over Minako's eyes so that she couldn't see.   
  
"HEY!" she yelled. "What's the big idea?!?!"  
  
"You'll see!" Quatre teased her. "I want to show you something. Just go where I lead you."  
  
"Okay..." Minako agreed. "Let's go then."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Are we there yet?!?!" Minako asked eagerly, once again.  
  
"It'll be a few more minutes." Quatre said.   
  
Minako sighed. "Oh, alright." she said, pretending to pout.  
  
After a couple more minutes of walking, Quatre stopped. "We're there??" Minako asked him.  
  
"Nope, but I have to take my hands off of your face for this next part. However, before I do, you  
have to promise that you won't look!" he answered.  
  
Minako was curious as to what he was up to, but finally came to the conclusion that the only way  
she'd find out would be to do as he says. "Okay, fine." she agreed.  
  
"Close your eyes now!" Quatre said. A moment later, he pulled his hands off of her face. "Now  
stay that way until I tell you that you can open your eyes!"  
  
"Okay." Minako said, "But why do you need to--AAAHHH!!" Minako yelled as she felt her feet  
being lifted off the ground, and two strong arms holding her up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just trust me, okay? This is going to be a bit wobbly." he warned. With that, he proceeded to  
walk across the log that made a bridge over a stream.   
  
Minako could hear the running water. It made her a bit nervous as she remembered her dream  
from a few weeks ago, but she felt safe in Quatre's arms. She sighed as she rested her head  
against him.  
  
Quatre was glad that her eyes were closed. This way she wouldn't notice the cherry red color of  
his face. Even though they had kissed before, that was a magical moment that came over them  
that night. They went on almost as if it had never happened, but they still had strong feelings for  
eachother.  
  
When Quatre finally reached the end of the log, he decided not to put Minako down. She looked  
comfortable, and they were almost there anyway.  
  
A couple minutes later, Quatre finally set her back on her feet. "Here we are!" he said. "You  
can open your eyes now!"  
  
Minako slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light which her eyes had been  
deprived of for the last few minutes. She blinked a few times, finally opening them all the way.   
The first thing that she saw was Quatre's smiling face, so close that their' noses almost touched  
eachother. He then stepped away, revealing the most beautiful thing that Minako had ever seen!  
  
It was a huge field covered in sakura trees! Minako gasped as she looked all around her.   
"Quatre! This is gorgeous!" she said, running up to one of the trees.  
  
Quatre followed close behind her. "I'm glad that you like it." he said with a smile, "I found this  
place a long time ago. I come here whenever I need to rest my soul. It's so peaceful here. I want  
to share it with you, Minako."  
  
Minako smiled at Quatre. "Thank you." she said, hugging him. Quatre hugged her back and ran  
his fingers through her soft, golden hair.  
  
They spent the next hour or so sitting under a large sakura tree, enjoying their tranquil  
surroundings. Quatre reached up and plucked off one of the pink blossoms, handing it to  
Minako. She gladly accepted it and brought it up to her face, taking in the sweet scent. "It's  
beautiful." she told Quatre.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." he said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. That was when  
he felt that magic coming back. That same magic that he felt the night they first kissed. Minako  
felt it too, leaning in closer to Quatre.   
  
Just as their lips were about to meet, a menacing voice interrupted them. "Oh, how sweet!"   
  
Quatre and Minako both jumped, looking at the source of the voice.   
  
"It's you!" Quatre shouted. "You're the woman who shot at us!"  
  
"I'm flattered that you remember me, but I don't have time to chat now. I have a job to do. Let  
me introduce myself, my name is Flourite. I work for the Great Danburite!" Flourite said.  
  
"Danburite?" Minako whispered to herself as the name sounded familiar.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Flourite yelled as she saw Quatre reach for his gun. With that, she kicked his  
hand, sending the gun flying away.   
  
"Leave us alone!" Minako shouted, standing to her feet.  
  
Flourite smirked. "Do you honestly think that you'll stand a chance against me, brat?" Minako  
moved herself into a fighting stance as Quatre did the same. "Whatever." Flourite said. "This  
will be quick anyway." She shot her hand out in Quatre's direction, sending a beam of light  
straight at him.  
  
"Look out!" Minako shouted as she pushed him out of the way.  
  
"You little twit!!!" Flourite shouted at Minako just as Quatre snook up and hit her from behind.   
Flourite yelped in pain, but turned around and attacked Quatre. Flourite gave one last punch in  
Quatre's direction, sending him down to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"QUATRE!!! NO!!!" Minako shouted as she ran over to him, then looked up at Flourite  
accusingly. "What do you want with us?!?!" she begged.  
  
"It's not you I want, dear." Flourite said. "Just your boyfriend."  
  
Minako blushed when she called him that, but she didn't have time to worry about that right now.   
She felt a power building up inside of her, just waiting to burst free.  
  
"Now," Flourite started, "Just move out of my way, and you won't get hurt." But Minako stood  
her ground as her locket began to grow hot. "Fine then." Flourite. 'Forget what Danburite says.'  
she thought to herself, 'I just want to get this done.' She threw her hands out in their direction  
and sent another beam of light straight at them.  
  
Minako closed her eyes, preparing to die, but a few seconds passed, and nothing happened. She  
opened her eyes and noticed that her locket was glowing bright, producing some kind of shield  
around her and Quatre.  
  
"What's going on?!?!" Flourite shrieked.  
  
Minako just stared at the shield around her. 'What is this?' she wondered. Before another  
thought could enter her mind, an even brighter light appeared in front of her, then faded, leaving  
in it's place a crescent shaped compact. Minako grabbed it curiously, and examined it. All of a  
sudden, she knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Moon Power!!! TRANSFORM!!!!"  
  
  
Notes: *gasp* She's getting some of her memories back! Aren't I sooooo mean to leave you  
hanging like this?! Hehehehe. Now, I need your opinions here, I haven't written in a while, and  
I don't know if I'm losing my touch or not! PLEASE tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!   
REVIEW! Thanks! :) 


	12. Invitation

Destiny  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long to get this out! Gomen nasai!!!   
  
  
Dedication: Minakku and amy-chan. You guys rock! Yay! *dances* *HuGz* Hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blah.  
  
  
Flourite watched in fear as ribbons of white light flew around Minako's body. A moment later,  
Minako was replaced by a girl in a blue and red sailor fuku, wearing red glasses that hid her  
eyes.  
  
Minako stood in shock for a moment, but memories flooded her head, and she started saying  
things that sounded familiar. "I am the pretty suited soldier of justice, Codename: Sailor V!"   
  
"Nande kuso?!" Flourite yelled. "I don't have time for this! I don't care what Danburite said! I'm  
going to get rid of you! Right here and now!" She threw her hand out in Sailor V's direction,  
sending another deadly beam straight at her.   
  
Sailor V dodged the beam with no trouble at all. She then ran in front of Flourite, yelling,  
"Sailor V kick!", aiming the kick right at her face.   
  
Unfortunately, Flourite was too fast for her. She grabbed Sailor V by the ankle, twisting it  
around and throwing her to the ground roughly. She then started towards the unconscious  
Quatre.  
  
"Leave him alone!!!" Sailor V shouted, trying to stand up. However she fell right back down due  
to a twisted ankle. She cursed her weakness as she searched her mind for what she should do.  
  
Finally, it came to her. Just in time, Sailor V opened her crescent shaped compact and held it in  
Flourite's direction as a deadly golden beam shot straight out of it.  
  
Flourite screamed in pain as the beam ran right into her, causing her to fall to the ground. She  
knew that her time was short. In one final attempt to please Danburite, she shot another white  
beam right at Quatre.   
  
Sailor V felt the urge to jump. While the reasonable side of her said that it was impossible with  
her ankle, every bone in her body told her to do it. All of a sudden, she shot straight in the air,  
landing right between Quatre and Flourite's beam. She opened her compact once again, and her  
golden beam collided with Flourite's.   
  
For a few seconds, white and gold clashed against eachother, until finally, the gold overpowered  
the white slamming right into Flourite. She died instantly.  
  
Sailor V panted as she watched Flourite's dead body turn to dust. She then turned to Quatre,  
checking his pulse. He was alright, just unconscious. She looked down at his face while she  
sobbed because of what just happened. All these memories rushed her, but still gave her no clue  
of her past. All she knew was how to transform and fight.  
  
"Quatre! Minako!" she heard a man's voice yell. She immediately recognized the voice as  
Trowa's. She decided to hide, she didn't want them to know about Sailor V just yet. With one  
last glance at Quatre, she noticed him start to open his eyes. Luckily, she jumped away before he  
could get a good look at her. She laid down next to a sakura tree, detransformed and pretended  
to be unconscious. It just so happened that the exhaustion from the battle tired Minako so much  
that she fell asleep.  
  
Trowa searched frantically all around the field. He heard screaming and explosions and ran over  
as fast as he could. He finally spotted Quatre, lying on the ground. Running over to his friend,  
he knelt down next to him and watched just as Quatre's eyes opened completely. "What  
happened, Quatre? Are you alright?"  
  
Quatre realized that Minako was nowhere to be seen. He jumped straight up, yelling, "Where's  
Minako?!?!"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I don't know, but are you alright?" Quatre nodded his head furiously.   
"Let's go look for her then" Trowa said.  
  
It only took a couple of minutes for them to finally find her. She was unconscious under a  
sakura tree. Quatre checked her pulse and smiled when he felt a good strong one. "She's  
alright." he sighed. He picked her up under the back and knees, and started to walk home.   
Despite Trowa's many questions, he stayed silent. He couldn't get his mind off of the angel that  
he saw before he woke up. Somehow he knew that she'd always watch over him.  
  
~Crystal Tokyo~  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity watched as Quatre carried the sleeping Minako back to his mansion. "What  
will happen now, Setsuna-san?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "I'm not sure. We may have to take her out of there. The whole  
mission is shot. Danburite wasn't supposed to be there."  
  
"So it was Danburite? He really is back?" Serenity asked with concern.   
  
Setsuna nodded. "It appears that way."  
  
"I thought that Minako killed him!" Serenity replied. "He survived?"   
  
Setsuna nodded again. "I'm going to keep a close eye on Minako. We may have to take her back  
if things get any worse."  
  
Serenity sighed. "So she will have gone through all of that for nothing?"  
  
"Not nothing, Your Highness. She has already learned a great deal, only it's not what she was  
sent to learn." Setsuna replied.   
  
~Minako's Room~  
  
Minako didn't wake up until the next morning. She must have been even more worn out than she  
thought! She looked over to the chair next to the bed and saw Quatre, sleeping peacefully. She  
smiled and got out of bed.  
  
She limped over to him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Once she did, his eyes slowly  
opened. When he saw Minako, he jumped. "Minako!" he shouted as Minako lost her balance  
and fell right onto his lap. This was a very akward moment for the both of them. They both  
blushed, but made no move to change their positions. After a few seconds of silence, Quatre  
looked at Minako. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Minako nodded. "I'm fine." she said, "I'm just glad that it's all over."  
  
"Trowa said that there was someone else there. A girl in a sailor fuku. Do you know what he  
could be talking about? I was unconscious." Quatre asked.  
  
Minako shook her head, hoping that he wouldn't sense her nervousness. She didn't want him to  
find out just yet that she was Sailor V. That would only cause more suspicion. She knew that  
everyone was suspicious of her, especially Heero. "I didn't see anyone either. I was knocked out  
just a few minutes after you were." she lied. "It's a good thing that that girl did come though."   
  
Quatre nodded his head in agreement. He sighed, then looked back at Minako. "I'm just glad  
that you're alright." he said, wrapping his arms around her. Minako smiled, when Quatre said  
something that shocked her. "Shall we continue what we were doing before we were  
interrupted?"   
  
Minako couldn't believe that he was being so bold! She nodded, saying, "Of course." They  
leaned closer together as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Again, they felt the electricity  
flowing through their bodies as they held eachother close.   
  
The kiss lasted a few seconds until the door was flung open, with a voice yelling. "QUATRE?!?!   
ARE YOU IN HERE?!?!"  
  
Quatre and Minako jumped and looked in the direction of the one who interrupted them. "Duo!   
What's wrong?" Quatre shouted, annoyed.   
  
Duo couldn't help but start laughing. "This is too cool! You can't deny anything now, Q-man!   
Hahaha!" he fell down on the floor and continued to laugh.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Excuse me a moment." he said to Minako, lifting her down to the ground. He  
then walked right up to Duo, pulled him to his feet, and shoved him out of the room, slamming  
the door.  
  
A muffled "HEY!" could be heard from the other side.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." he said regretfully.   
  
Minako smiled. "That's alright." she said. "I'm sure that one day, we'll have a kiss without  
interruption."  
  
"Yeah." Quatre said with a sigh. "Well, how about some breakfast?"  
  
~Danburite's Mansion~  
  
Danburite sat staring at his glass ball in disgust. He was upset about losing Flourite. She was  
one of his best soldiers. He decided to call on a new one.  
  
"Alexandrite!" his voice echoed through the house.   
  
A moment later, there was a flash of light that subsided, leaving in it's place a man. The man  
was tall with short, black hair, and piercing black eyes. He wore a dark green and maroon  
uniform, with a long black cape extending down the back. "Yes, master Danburite." Alexandrite  
said in a cool, confident voice.   
  
Danburite smiled. "Alexandrite," he started, "You are my strongest and most loyal servant. I  
have a job for you."  
  
"Name it, master." the man said respectfully.  
  
"I want you to kill the young Winner boy." Danburite said, "I don't care how you do it. Just get it  
done."  
  
"You will not be disappointed." Alexandrite said. With that, he vanished in another bright flash  
of light.  
  
~Quatre's Mansion~  
  
Quatre picked up the newspaper and began to read. Duo immediately grabbed it away. "Duo!"  
Quatre shouted.  
  
Minako giggled as Quatre chased Duo.  
  
"Justa sec, Quatre! I've got to find the comics!" Duo shouted as he flipped through the pages.   
After doing this for a moment, he paused and stared at the page on top. "Look at this!" he  
exclaimed.   
  
Quatre and Minako walked up next to Duo and read the section that he pointed to. "Parade to be  
held in honor of celebrity, Alexander Rite(AN: okay, okay, so it's not very original, but  
whatever!)." Quatre read aloud. He picked up the paper and began to read the rest of the article.  
  
"Famous actor, Alexander Rite will be visiting our city, his childhood home, next Saturday for a  
press conference and autograph signing. There will be a parade in his honor to celebrate the  
return of this talented young man. The parade is open to the public, and there will be a ball held  
at the Grand Ballroom Restaurant for invited guests only." Quatre finished.  
  
"Hey, Quatre! Can we go to the parade? With a famous young guy like that around, there's sure  
to be lots of cute girls!" Duo said with a wink.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Well, I don't see why not."  
  
Duo beamed. "Thanks, Quatre! I can't wait!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Now, get off of me, I'm going to get the mail." Quatre said, prying Duo off of him  
as the braided boy had given Quatre a huge hug. Once he was free, he made a mad dash out of  
the room, sighing as he finally made it away from Duo.  
  
"Duo, you're so funny!" Minako said, amused.   
  
Duo grinned. "And you're beautiful, you know!" he said to the now pink-faced Minako. "Too  
bad I didn't find you first."  
  
A moment later, Quatre returned with a huge pile of mail. He plopped it down on the table and  
began to sort through it. "Junk, junk, junk, bill, junk, junk," he said to himself as he made two  
separate piles. "What's this?" he asked himself as he picked up yet another letter. In the top left  
corner, instead of a return address, there was a stamp of the letters "A" and "R". Quatre opened  
it and read aloud to the curious Minako and Duo.  
  
"Dear Mr. Winner," he read, "You and your friends are cordially invited to attend a celebration  
ball in honor of the return of Alexander Rite to be held at the Grand Ballroom Restaurant on  
Saturday evening, starting at 5 P.M. Please dress formally. We hope to see you there!   
Sincerely, A.R." he finished.  
  
"Wow!" Duo shouted. "We're going to a ball! There'll be LOTS of hot chicks there!"  
  
"You're impossible, Duo." Quatre said.   
  
Duo smiled. "I know!"  
  
~Later that Evening~  
  
Minako's eyes widened in awe as she looked over the room below from the top of the stairs. The  
ballroom was gorgeous! Tables covered in lavender and white table cloths bordered the room.   
On each table rested a centerpiece made of Iris, caspia, waxflower and baby's breath, the sweet  
smell of the waxflower adding to the beauty of the room.  
  
Minako looked down at the dance floor. The dancers swirled together in a beautiful display of  
colored swishes. Golds, yellows, reds, purples, pinks, greens and many other colors decorated  
the floor. There was something so wonderful about this scene. So incredibly wonderful, that it  
made her want to cry.  
  
A hand placed on her arm woke her out of her dreaming. She looked over to Quatre, who smiled  
and offered her his arm. "Shall we go?" he asked.   
  
Minako smiled back and nodded, hooking her arm through his. As they descended the stairs,  
Minako was able to view the far sides of the room. There, people stood and talked among  
themselves. Men chuckled at eachothers' jokes as they drank their wine and puffed their cigars.   
Women gossiped with eachother while comparing and complimenting dresses and jewelry.  
  
The whole room was so beautiful, so peaceful. Nothing could spoil the sight. "SHUT UP,  
MAXWELL!" Minako heard someone scream. Quatre sighed, and turned behind him to see and  
angry Wufei glaring at Duo who had a ridiculous grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Can you two behave yourselves for just one night?!" Quatre asked, exasperated. He turned back  
to Minako. "I'm sorry about them" he said, regretfully.   
  
Minako just smiled, "Oh, you don't have to apologize. I'm used to them by now." she giggled as  
they finished their descent down the stairs. Behind them were Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei, all  
wearing tuxedos.   
  
"Aaawww, you guys all look so adorable!" Minako teased. Heero glared, Duo grinned, Trowa  
stayed silent, and Wufei muttered something about stupid onnas which Minako paid no attention  
to, she was used to it by now.   
  
"I know!" Duo smiled. "Now, where are all those chicks?" he said, looking around the room.  
  
"Baka.." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man! That's not nice!" Duo said.  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man!!!" Wufei shouted back.  
  
"Shut up!" Heero yelled, pointing his gun at both Duo and Wufei. He was not having a very  
good day, and the last thing he wanted was to be stuck here all night with these two fighting.  
  
Minako walked up to Heero and placed a hand on his arm in attempt to get him to put his gun  
away. "Now, now, Heero. Killing is not the answer." Heero just growled.  
  
The moment was interrupted by another's girl's voice. "WHO'S THIS?!?!" the girl demanded.   
  
Minako turned around to see a girl with long, sandy-blonde hair that was pulled back in two  
braids. She wore a puffy pink dress and matching gloves.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Relena." Quatre said, politely.  
  
Relena crossed her arms. "You didn't answer my question." she said, "Who is this?" she asked  
once more, pointing to Minako, who's hand was still on Heero's arm.  
  
"I'm Minako." she introduced herself, taking her hand off of Heero's arm and offering it to  
Relena.  
  
"I'm Princess Relena of the Sanq Kingdom." Relena replied, rudely, making no attempt to take  
Minako's hand.  
  
Quatre knew why Relena was so upset, and decided to set things straight once and for all.   
"Minako," he started, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Minako smiled. "I'd love to!" she walked over to Quatre and he took her hand, leading her to the  
dance floor. Relena smiled when she saw this.  
  
"So," she started, "Minako is Quatre's girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, but they won't admit it!" Duo laughed.  
  
"Oh, that's great! I'm so happy for them!" she lied. She then walked up to Heero, and latched  
herself onto his arm. After a moment, she still hadn't gotten any kind of response, or even  
acknowledgment from Heero. "So, Heero. Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"  
  
"No." he replied dryly.  
  
"Oh, come on, silly! It'll be fun!" she shouted as she dragged him to the floor where Minako and  
Quatre were dancing.  
  
  
Notes: How was it? Sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been really busy with  
Labyrinth(READ IT!!!) and other things as well. Please review! I'm begging you!!!!!!!!!!! *gets  
down on hands and knees*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Danger is Near

Destiny  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! Gomen nasai that it took SOOOOOO long to get this chapter done. My  
muse left for another vacation (he's part of a union, I have no choice) so I fired him and got a  
new one! Come on out!!  
  
*Yaten appears*  
  
PrincessVenus: Meet my new muse, Yaten! In these last few days, I have fallen in love with  
Yaten, although Quatre will ALWAYS be my number one guy!  
  
Yaten: HEY!  
  
PV: Sorry, but the part where you transform into a girl kinda freaks me out....  
  
Yaten: Grrr....I QUIT!! This is discrimination!!  
  
PV: You can't quit! You signed a contract!! *hands Yaten a stack of papers*  
  
Yaten: *gasp* You told me that was for an autograph! I thought it didn't look right! ARGH!!  
  
PV: *smirks* Hehe...Don't worry, the contract is only for three chapters. I'll let you go after  
that...  
  
Yaten: *bangs head against wall* Why....why...why??? Why did I fall for this?!?! To a  
BLONDE no less!!!  
  
PV: HEY! That's against the rules!  
  
Yaten: What?!?!  
  
PV: *grabs contract back from Yaten* Rule number 47678 says, "No, and I repeat  
ABSOLUTELY NO making fun of the author for any reason whatsoever. That includes hair  
color, ethnic background(Polish), and general ditziness." *smiles*  
  
Yaten: *snicker* You're...*snicker* *snicker*....You're POLISH?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
PV: Grrr.....Why I oughta.....  
  
*PrincessSaturn appears*  
  
PS: EVERYBODY SHUTTUP!!!!!!  
  
*PV & Yaten stop & look at PS*  
  
PS: People are desperately needing to read the next chapter of your story! Get to it all ready!  
  
PV: Oh yeah! The story! I totally forgot!  
  
*PS & Yaten sweatdrop*  
  
Yaten: *mutters* blonde......  
  
PS: SHHH!!!!  
  
PV: On with the ficcie! ^^v  
  
Dedication: Oh wow! Where do I start?? Thanks to Minakku for your editing talents, amy-chan  
for your happiness *grin*, PrincessSaturn for trying to glue my muse into my head(even though  
it didn't work) and Sailor X for being an AWESOME author!!!  
  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
The party went on as couples danced happily. But no one knew of the real purpose for the  
party......  
  
Two men stood on a balcony overlooking the dance floor. One, with black hair and eyes, the  
other with white hair and red eyes, each dressed in fine tuxedos.  
  
"So you're sure that you remember the plan?" Danburite asked.  
  
Alexandrite nodded. "Yes, Lord Danburite. I know it all, every detail."  
  
"Good," came the reply, "Let's get going then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Heero. Isn't this lovely?" Relena asked as she lead Heero dancing, because he refused to.  
  
"Hn.." was the only answer that she received.  
  
Relena sighed in aggravation, but she didn't give up. Nope, she would never give up her  
dream.....Her eyes sparkled with determination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre held Minako in his arms as they danced to the beautiful waltz. Again, people stopped  
and watched their graceful steps, but they took no notice. For some reason, every time they  
danced, they felt as if they needed to stay together, dancing forever. They longed for the dance  
to last for eternity.  
  
Minako closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. She felt so peaceful in his arms, as if it  
were meant to be. While she danced, she could forget all of her troubles, all of her worries. She  
felt as if she were floating on air.  
  
Quatre moved his arms around Minako's waist and held her closer, resting his cheek against hers.   
He felt so relaxed with her. When he was with her, he felt happy. Really, truly happy. He  
wanted to hold her forever.  
  
The couple danced, noticing no one but their partner, until someone bumping into them brought  
them out of their trance.  
  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" came a man's voice.  
  
Quatre and Minako looked over to the man who bumped them. Quatre recognized him  
immediately. "Oh, gomen, Mr. Rite! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
Alexander smirked, glancing over to Minako. "I can see why.." he said quietly, but loud enough  
for Minako to hear as she blushed.  
  
"Well, Mr. Winner," he continued as Danburite walked up next to him. "Please allow me to  
introduce you to my good friend, Ace Saijo."  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Winner." Ace said, then turning to Minako. "And may I ask who this young  
woman is?"  
  
Minako wasn't sure about this man. There was just something about him...."My name is Minako.   
It's a pleasure to meet you." she said reluctantly, yet politely.  
  
Ace took her hand into his and gently pressed his lips to it. "The pleasure is all mine..." he  
smiled.  
  
Minako hastily withdrew her hand from his grasp, but noticed that he held on a bit. She didn't  
like him, she didn't know why.  
  
Quatre sensed this, and pulled Minako closer to him. "So how is everything going with your new  
picture, Mr. Rite?" he asked.  
  
"Things are going wonderfully!" Alexander replied, "In fact, we just re-wrote the end of the  
script and I was wondering if you'd be willing to take a look at it. To give me your opinion." he  
finished, glancing at Ace who nodded just slightly.  
  
"Well, uh..sure. I suppose, but I'm no expert..." Quatre stuttered.  
  
"Wonderful! It's in the other room! Let's go take a look!"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry! Mr. Saijo will keep Minako company. Besides, we won't be long!" Alexander  
said while pulling Quatre away.  
  
Minako started towards them when Ace gently grabbed her arm. "Miss Aino, would you care to  
dance?"  
  
"Um.." she thought, wishing that she hadn't been separated from Quatre. Then a thought struck  
her. "What did you call me? Aino? That's not my name?"  
  
Ace swore under his breath as he turned Minako to face him. "Oh! Pardon me, my dear. I just  
figured that I'd give you a nickname. Aino...of love...."  
  
"Strange.." Minako said quietly as she watched the desperate look in his eyes. "Gomen, Mr.  
Saijo. I didn't intend to say that out loud."  
  
Ace chuckled as he placed one hand around her waste and took her hand into other. "Oh, don't  
worry my dear. And onegai, call me Ace."  
  
"A-All right..." Minako agreed, very uncomfortable with her position as Ace led her in dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexander opened a tall door off the side of the room. "After you, Mr. Winner." he gestured.  
  
Quatre reluctantly entered, wondering how he even got there in the first place. He looked  
around and saw nothing. The room was bare. "Uh, Mr. Rite..." he said, turning around only to  
see Alexander locking the door.   
  
"What's going on? Quatre asked confused.  
  
"Let's just make this quick..." Alexander said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Quatre.   
  
"What the--"   
  
"Sorry, boy. Nothing against you personally, this is just my job." Alexander cut him off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena sighed as she rested her head on Heero's shoulder. He, however, didn't care. His  
attention was focused on the door that he just saw Quatre walk into. He didn't trust that other  
man, not that he trusted anyone else anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tall white doors opened as the three remaining inner senshi entered Neo-Queen Selenity's throne  
room. "You called, Selenity-hime?" Ami asked the queen who was standing next to Sailor Pluto.  
  
Selenity nodded. "The enemy is after Quatre again, and Minako doesn't have enough power to  
fight. We have to go there to help her out."  
  
"Is that even possible?" Rei asked, confused.  
  
Pluto nodded. "I can send you all there for a very short amount of time, so you will have to be  
quick."  
  
"What do we have to do?" Makoto questioned the senshi of time.  
  
Pluto opened her hand, revealing four small stones. "These stones are from Venus, the planet  
that gives Minako her power. Each of you must place one in the corner of the room so that when  
the time comes, she will draw on their power to defeat the enemy."  
  
"Can't we just help her fight?" Rei asked, just itching to whoop the people that hurt her friend.  
  
Pluto shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Their world is not built to withstand that high amount of  
power. It can, however, make do with just Minako's."  
  
"Oh, all right." Rei said, disappointed, but understanding of her duty. "How long do we have  
then?"  
  
"Three minutes." came her answer.  
  
"All right," Ami said, "Makoto, you're the fastest out of us without Minako here. Why don't you  
take the remaining two stones?"  
  
"Iie." Selenity interrupted as the other inners moved their attention to her. "I will be going too."  
  
"But, Selenity-hime! You can't!" Rei shouted, immediately protecting her queen.  
  
"Daijoubu desu." Selenity replied, holding her hand up in front of her, "I'll be fine. Our main  
focus right now is to distribute the stones and get out of there." She touched the crescent moon  
on her forehead as her wings and crown vanished, leaving her to look like a normal woman.  
  
Pluto walked around the room and handed each girl a stone. "Now," she started, "you only have  
three minutes, so be very quick." She saw the hope in each girls' eyes and knew that she must  
give one more rule. "And, under no circumstances may you make any kind of contact with  
Minako." She watched the hope disappear. "Her mind is still very fragile. Seeing one of you  
may overload it."  
  
"I understand." Selenity said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "So let's go then. The time is  
near."  
  
The four girls joined hands in a circle as Sailor Pluto raised her staff high above her head.   
  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Moon Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
Their powers combined, Pluto's staff began to glow. Within a few seconds, the spot where the  
three princesses and queen stood was empty. "Good luck...." Pluto whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Trowa stood silent, watching the party. He had no desire to dance with anyone, even though  
Duo tried very hard to set him up with some of the girls there. He just wanted to observe. His  
silence was interrupted by someone bumping right into him. The unfortunate figure fell to the  
floor, dropping something out of her hand.  
  
"Kuso.." she swore under her breath, looking around for the stone, then looking up to see a hand  
held out to her. "Gomen!" she cried as she accepted his hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" Trowa asked, helping her up.   
  
"Arigato, I am fine. Gomen for bumping into you! I wasn't watching where I was going." Ami  
rushed while she searched the floor for the stone.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" Trowa asked, picking up a small sandy colored pebble off of the  
floor and handing it to the girl.  
  
"Yes! Domo arigato! I must leave now!" she shouted, running to the end of the room. 'Do I  
know him?' she thought as she ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei sat in a chair, his arms crossed. "Why did I agree to go to this stupid party...?" he  
wondered aloud.   
  
*Click click click click click click CRUNCH*  
  
"Ouch!!" Wufei screamed as something pointy crunched his foot. He looked up and saw a young  
woman with raven black hair. He looked down and noticed her very high heels. "Watch where  
you step, onna!!" he shouted.  
  
"Watch where you put that thing!" Rei yelled back, pointing to his foot.  
  
Wufei growled, but Rei took no notice. Without another word, she took off running again.   
"Weak woman....weak shoes...." Wufei muttered as he rubbed his foot. He paused for a moment  
and stared at the running girl. Something was familiar about her....He shook his head and  
continued to soothe his foot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo walked around the room, happily humming a tune. He was on a mission. "Operation: Find  
a cute girl and win her over with my good looks and charm" He grinned at the thought.   
  
He glanced around the room, searching for a girl, when one in particular caught his attention.   
She was beautiful! And she was running right towards him! He couldn't believe his luck!   
  
Just as she was within reach, Duo stepped right in front of her, slowing her down. "Hey,  
gorgeous! Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
Makoto smiled. 'He's so kawaii..' she thought. "Sorry!" she shouted as she ran by him, "I'm in a  
rush!"  
  
Duo blinked. "Aaawwwww maaaannn!" he whined.  
  
'Do I know him from somewhere?' Makoto wondered to herself as she ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selenity made her way through the crowd of dancing people. It took her quite a while, but she  
still had time. When she was almost out, she noticed that she only had one more couple to pass.   
She sighed with relief and turned her head briefly for a reason that was unknown to her. There,  
she spotted Minako. She stared at her for a moment, glad to see her again. Oh, how she longed  
to see her, to hug her and tell her that everything will be all right now.  
  
As Selenity watched Minako, she didn't notice the man that was staring at HER. When she  
turned and continued to her assigned corner, the man grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
  
"Who are you?!" he demanded, tightening his grip.  
  
Selenity tried hard not to panic. She was running out of time and now this weirdo was yelling at  
her.  
  
"Why were you looking at Minako?" he asked.  
  
"Heero.." Relena whined, "Just leave her alone! What harm has she done?"  
  
Heero looked from Relena to Selenity then repeated the process several times. There was  
something about having them both together like that. His head started to hurt, so he let Selenity  
go. "I'll be watching you.." he said.  
  
Selenity nodded, not hearing what he said. She couldn't escape his gaze. His Prussian blue eyes  
burned into hers like nothing she'd ever felt before.  
  
"Ahem.." Relena broke the silence.  
  
"Oh! Gomen!" Selenity shouted as she began to run.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre stood frozen as he watched the gun that was aimed at him. He had to think fast. He  
couldn't get his gun, he'd be dead before he reached it, so he did the next best thing that he could.  
  
He lunged for Alexander, knocking the gun out of his hand, then reaching into his pocket,  
producing his own gun. Before he knew it though, a fist met with his middle with a powerful  
force. He clutched his stomach and doubled over in pain.  
  
Alexander laughed as he stood over Quatre. "Pathetic.." he said, kicking him in the side. "No  
one will hear you, I've sound-proofed this room! Give it up!"  
  
Quatre groaned in pain, doing the only thing that he could think to do. He aimed his gun at the  
door....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako froze in place. Something wasn't right, she could feel it inside her.   
  
Ace noticed the worried look on her face. "What's wrong, dear?" he asked, pretending to be  
concerned, "Why have you stopped dancing?"  
  
"Gomen, Mr. Sai--I mean Ace. I just...something...please excuse me.." she said, trying to break  
free of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Ace! Let me go!" she shouted as she tried to get away. She continued to struggle just as a  
gunshot was heard on the other side of the room. She looked over to the room where Quatre was  
and saw a small hole in the door.   
  
"QUATRE!" she shouted, however no one heard her as everyone in the room began to panic,  
running around trying to get out.  
  
"He's fine!" Ace yelled, angrily, trying to keep Minako from discovering what was really  
happening.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's time for us to go.." Selenity told the other senshi, acknowledging the gunshot. They all  
nodded.  
  
"Good luck, Minako-chan.." Rei said quietly as they four of them disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes: Okay, not much of a cliffie..hehe, I actually only got about half of what I wanted done in  
this chapter, but the fact is that I am DEAD tired, and I have received numerous death-threats for  
taking so long to finish this. hehehe....  
  
Anyhoo, please review!!!!!  
  
Other Notes:  
  
I'm still working on Lily! It'll be out soon!  
  
Next chapter of Labyrinth will be posted once I get enough reviews....  
  
Also, I'm starting a new story that's gonna be my own original anime! Yay! Keep your eyes out  
for Tenshi Reimi(that name is not definite...so just keep watching ^^v)  
  
Okies, that's it for now! Have an awesome week! *grin*  
  
  



	14. The Awakening of Venus

Destiny  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! Here's yet another chapter of Destiny. I hope you like it, 'cuz this is  
gonna be hard for me to type up..I'm on a laptop....I'm not used to this...hehe. Anyway, thanks  
for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero let Relena go and ran up to where the shot came from. Pulling out his own gun, he held it  
out in front of him and kicked the door in. "OMAE O KOROSU!!" he shouted to Alexander.   
  
Alexander frowned. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to work too hard for this job, but I guess  
I have no choice..." A black blur formed around his body then turned back to a black suit of  
armor with a cape.  
  
"Nande kuso..." Heero said, confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Minako!" Ace shouted, "Don't go there! You'll get hurt!!" But Minako continued to struggle.   
"VENUS!! Stop it!!!"  
  
Minako paused as a memory came to her....  
  
~*~  
  
A white cat ran up to Minako. "Sailor Venus!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Minako shook her head. What was that memory? A woman's scream brought her back to  
reality. Ace had loosened his grip a bit, so she took advantage of it. "LET GO!" she shouted,  
yanking her arm free and running over to where Quatre was.  
  
"Venus! Come back!!" Ace shouted, running after her.  
  
"Quatre!!!" Minako yelled as she entered the room. There, she saw Heero looking at a strange  
armor-clad figure, with Quatre at his feet.  
  
"Minako! Get out of here!!" Quatre cried.  
  
"No! I'll help you!" she objected.  
  
"There's nothing that you can do, my dear," Alexandrite laughed, "You'd only get yourself  
killed."  
  
Another gunshot was fired and everyone turned to see Heero. He had hit Alexandrite square in  
the chest, but Alexandrite just laughed again. "See? Your pathetic weapons are useless...now if  
you'll excuse me..." he aimed his hands at Quatre.  
  
"ON!!!" Minako shouted as a bright light formed in front of her. The light finally subsided,  
leaving the crescent moon compact in it's place.  
  
"Minako...what?" Heero asked, still getting over the shock of the fact that his bullet didn't affect  
Alexandrite.  
  
Minako didn't answer him, she just took the compact in her hands, holding it in the air. "MOON  
POWER!! TRANSFORM!!"  
  
Duo, Trowa and Wufei ran into the room just in time to see the transformation. Once more,  
Minako's body was engulfed in light. After a few moments, the light disappeared, leaving  
Minako wearing the same outfit as the girl that helped them earlier.  
  
Quatre stared at Minako, no, Sailor V in shock. "Mina.. you're...?"  
  
"I am the pretty suited soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor V!" the words came again. "You have  
no right to hurt my friend! Justice will be served!"(AN: *Wufei raised an eyebrow* lol)  
  
Alexandrite smirked. "You don't stand a chance against me. Let's just get this over with..." he  
shot his hand out in Sailor V's direction, sending his dark energy flying.  
  
"Sailor V kick!!" Minako shouted as she kicked him in the chest.   
  
Alexandrite fell to the ground as Minako's foot met with him, but he was quick to react. Sailor  
V didn't have much time. She jumped high in the air and flipped, landing gracefully, yards away  
from him.  
  
"Did I just do that?!" V asked herself in amazement.  
  
"MINAKO!!" she heard Quatre shout, "BEHIND YOU!"  
  
Minako turned quickly to see a bolt of energy headed straight towards her. "Crescent beam!!!!"   
Nothing happened. The black energy hit her as she fell to the ground, clutching her body in pain.  
  
"No!!! Minako!!!!" Quatre shouted as he ran to her.  
  
Alexandrite laughed as he advanced on the fallen soldier. "Pathetic..... and this is who they  
appoint to protect the queen?"  
  
~flashback~  
  
"My destiny is to protect our Queen, and the universe that she rules..."  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Minako shook her head as more memories flooded her mind. Finally snapping out of it, she  
attempted to attack Alexandrite once more. "Crescent beam!!!!!" Again nothing.  
  
Minako hung her head low, accepting her defeat. This was it. She would die now. She would  
die without finding her past; finding herself.  
  
Suddenly, Minako felt a light spread through her body. She looked around her and saw four  
beams of white light hitting her. Where were they coming from?  
  
"What's going on?!" Alexandrite demanded.  
  
Sailor V's head was filled with memories when finally, an awesome power exploded inside her  
soul. As it did, her locket snapped right off of her neck and floated in the air before her.  
  
All anyone could do was watch in amazement as the locket grew bright, and slowly started to  
open. Sailor V stood, and opened her hands, letting the open locket fall limp into her palms.   
She studied it for a moment. Inside there were no pictures, but a crystal. A silver crystal.  
  
"The Ginzuisho..." she whispered to herself in awe.   
  
Sailor V's eyes began to water as everything began to make sense. She remembered what  
happened, how she got here.   
  
Slowly, she lifted one hand and gently placed her finger on the holy jewel. When she did, the  
bright light spread from the locket through her whole body. She gasped as a tingling sensation  
filled her. She felt it. She felt her power. She felt her past, she felt her present, she felt her  
future. She felt her soul return to her. She felt the moon, she felt Venus. Her fuku changed  
color from blue and red to orange and blue, and the crescent moon shape on her forehead was  
replaced with that of the symbol of Venus. Her mask disappeared and her face was revealed.   
There stood Sailor Venus, the senshi of Love and Beauty.  
  
Venus' eyes snapped open and focused on Alexandrite. She knew exactly what to do.   
Immediately, she brought her hands in front of her chest, then spread them like wings, reaching  
to the sky, bringing them down, fists clenched. "VENUS!!!!"  
she shouted. Her body spun in circles but her feet didn't move as light surrounded her body. She  
finally stopped and raised her hand high in the air. Swaying her hand from side to side, she  
shouted, "Love-me chain!!!!!" She pointed her hand out in Alexandrite's direction.  
  
All he could do was stare, frozen in fear as a golden chain rushed towards him. It hit him right  
in the center of his chest as a golden light emanated from the injury. He screamed in pain as he  
collapsed to the floor, his body disappearing in a flash of light.   
  
Alexandrite was dead.  
  
Venus was victorious, but a frown remained on her face. Suddenly, she collapsed because she  
had no more strength. Seeing this, Quatre ran and caught her just in time, cradling her limp form  
in his strong arms.  
  
"Minako... Sailor V...." he stuttered.  
  
Sailor Venus lifted her hand up and gently caressed his face. "I remember, Quatre." she  
whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "I remember everything. I remember who I am."  
  
Quatre smiled. "This is wonderful! Minako! I'm so happy for you!" he held her close for a hug,  
but she pushed him away.  
  
Looking at his confused face, she tried to suppress a sob. "No, Quatre. It's not wonderful. It's  
terrible. I wish that I never regained my memory." A sob finally escaped her lips.  
  
Quatre was curious as to why she was so upset, but he didn't push her. He just held her close and  
stroked her hair gently. "It'll be all right, Minako. I'm with you, and I always will be.... I  
promise..."  
  
~Outside~  
  
Danburite watched in disgust as the blonde pilot held his love in his arms. He could not allow  
this, but there was nothing that he could do now. Venus has awakened. He turned around, and  
left the building silently, and solemnly, vowing his victory.  
  
  
Notes: So???? Did you like it????? I'm sorry that it's so short..... I didn't have enough time to  
make it longer before I leave for Ecuador. But Minako got her memory back! Aren't you people happy now?   
*dodges rotten fruit* *sigh* Guess not...well, please review! I wanna see LOTS of nice reviews  
when I get back from Ecuador! Luv y'all! Bai! 


End file.
